Reunion
by JAGgedIverson
Summary: **UPDATED**What if Mac never came back to JAG after she joined Dalton’s firm? Where would that leave Harm and Mac? Would Mic and Renee have existed?
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Reunion

Author: J-Nelson

Rating: PG

Summary: What if Mac never came back to JAG after she joined Dalton's firm?  Where would that leave Harm and Mac?  Would Mic and Renee have existed?

Friday, January 22 

**Mackenzie Residence**

**Somewhere in Virginia**

"Jay, are you ready to go?"  Sarah Mackenzie asked her ten-year-old daughter.

"Yeah Mom.  Everything I need is packed and in the car.  But, what's this?"  Jamie "Jay" Mackenzie answered as she pulled a duffel bag, covered in dust, behind her and into the small living room.

"I don't know.  Let's open it."  Mac put down what she had in her hand and opened the duffel bag.  The top was covered with papers and other junk.  She pulled the papers out and looked at them, she realized that they were letters from people.  She put the letters down deciding that she would read them later.  Mac cleared off some other stuff and pulled out what looked to be a jacket.  She soon realized that it wasn't just a jacket; it was the top to a Marine uniform.  She fought to hold back the tears that formed when she thought of her life in the military and the people she left behind.

"Mom?  What's wrong?"  Jamie asked realizing that her mother was crying.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."  Mac answered.

"What is that?"

"It is a Marine's uniform."

"Why do you have it?  And what is a Marine?"  Jamie asked, obviously confused.

Mac smiled at her daughter and replied, "A Marine is a military person and I have it because I was a Marine, Jamie.  About twelve years ago, I was a Marine Major."

"Did you like it?"

"Very much."

"If you liked it why did you leave?"

"Because I followed my heart, instead of my head."

"What does a Marine do, Mom?"

"Well, there are over a hundred ways to be a Marine.  I was a lawyer for the JAG corps."  She smiled as she remembered all her friends, who she had lost touch with over the years.  She put the uniform back, followed by the letters.  She zipped it up, threw it over her shoulder and looked to Jamie, "Let's go.  If we're going to get to D.C. by sundown we have to go now."

Jamie nodded and followed her mother out of their former apartment and into their car that was parked down stairs.

Same Day 

**En Route to D.C.**

**Mac's car**

Mac looked over at her sleeping daughter and smiled.  She looked exactly like her mother.  She had her mother's spirit and wouldn't take crap from anybody.  Mac thought how she didn't look a thing like Dalton, even though he was her father.  The thought of Dalton made Mac cringe with anger.  When he had found out about the child, he said he didn't want anything to do with it.  He left Mac to have the child alone and raise her without a father.  He was part of the reason that she was leaving Virginia; he had started to come around occasionally in the recent months and Mac couldn't take it anymore, so she told Jamie that they were moving to D.C. and she was taking a job at a local law firm.  

Jamie didn't seem to have a problem with it.  She did, however, have a problem with leaving her school in the middle of her basketball season.  Mac felt guilty about that so she found a school with an excellent athletic program and also a great educational program.  Jamie would be attending George Washington Private School.  It held students from Kindergarten to Eighth Grade.  Mac thought that Jamie would like the school and the kids that go there.  Mac had visited the campus about two weeks ago and had liked it.  She had all ready got an apartment North of Union Station and their furniture was supposed to be there already.  Mac hadn't had the chance to look at the apartment itself, but she talked to the landlord and it seemed really nice.

Mac spent the rest of the drive lost in her thoughts.

Same Day North of Union Station 

**New Mackenzie Residence**

Mac got out of the car and stopped short of actually going inside. Now she knew why the location sounded so familiar, this was Harm's old apartment building.

"Mom?  You comin'?"  Jamie asked when she got to the door.

Mac shook herself out of her thoughts and said, "Yeah."

She met Jamie at the door and they went in.  Mac knew all to well where everything was; the elevator and the new apartment they would be staying in.  It was right next door to Harm's old apartment.  Mac unlocked the door and let Jamie in.  The furniture was, in fact, in the apartment. ­

"Hey, Mom!  Come check this out!"  Mac heard Jamie call from the other room.

Mac put down the duffel that held her past and went to Jamie's room.  "What?"

"Look at the view from the window.  Isn't it cool?"  

She was right; the view was beautiful.  "Wow, I guess you got the good room, huh?"  She smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah, and you can't have it.  Ha-ha!"  Jamie teased.

Mac smiled and shook her head as she walked out of the room and into her own.  Mac's room was a little bigger than Jamie's.  She, however, did not have the beautiful view out of her window.  Mac knew that her and Jamie would spend the entire weekend rearranging the new apartment to the way they wanted it. 

Monday, March 23 

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church**

"Objection, leading the witness."  Mac said standing up out of her chair.  Mac couldn't believe that she was actually in the JAG courtroom again after, what, twelve years of absence.  Her client, a Commander Irwin, was charged with assaulting a junior officer.  He had asked for civilian counsel instead of military.

"Sustained."  The judge declared.

"No further questions.  The prosecution rests, your honor."  Commander Mic Brumby said and flashed Mac a smile.

Mac looked at him for a moment before turning her attention back to the judge.  This guy was really bugging her.  He was way too cocky and it seemed like he was hitting on her a lot.  The thing is, he was married.

"Court will reconvene for sentencing tomorrow at 0900."  The judge said as she got up.

Mic turned to Mac and asked, "Nice job Sarah.  Would like to join me for a drink?  A couple of my friends will be there."

"Sorry, I can't.  I have to get home to my daughter.  Thanks though, Mic."  Mac said with a smile as she packed up her things.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  Mic said as he turned to leave.

Mac smiled to herself as she left the courtroom as well.  She was almost to the elevator when she heard someone call her name.  She turned around to see Harriet Sims.

"Major, I can't believe its you!"  Harriet said as she embraced Mac.

"Hi, Harriet.  And it's not Major anymore; it's just plain Sarah.  How are you?"  Mac asked.

"I'm fine.  I'm married now; Bud and I got married and we have a little boy named AJ.  How are you?" Harriet explained as she showed Mac the ring.

"Wow, you have a little boy?  That is so great that you and Bud got married.  Well, I have a ten-year-old daughter, Jamie.  How is everything here?"

"Well, everything here is fine.  We got a new JAG; well actually to you it would be two new JAG's.  Commanders Brumby and Turner."

"Yeah, I met Commander Brumby.  Well, I actually have to get going.  I promised Jay that we would go to Champs tonight to get her new basketball shoes.  I'll give you my phone number and I want you to call me when you get home tonight." Mac wrote down her phone number and gave it Harriet.  Then she was off on the elevator.

"Hold the elevator." Mac heard someone call, so she pushed the 'door open' button and the Admiral stepped in.

"Hello, sir."  Mac said, somewhat in awe.

"Mac!  How are you?"  The Admiral asked as he pulled her into a fatherly embrace.

"Fine, sir. And you?"

"Great, although it was never the same without you here."

"Well, nothing can replace a Marine, sir." Mac said as the elevator reached the bottom floor.  She looked to the Admiral and said, "I'm sorry, sir, but I have to get home.  I promised my daughter that I would take her somewhere tonight."  She gave the Admiral one last hug and turned to go to her car.

"Hey, Mac, does Harm know that you are back in town?"  The Admiral called to her.

"No, sir, he doesn't."  Mac stated, somewhat regretfully. 

"Take my advice, call him."

"Yes, sir."  Mac replied as she got into her car.

Same Day McMurphy's Bar 

"So, Mic, how's the court martial going?"  Commander Harmon Rabb asked his friend.

"Good, although I don't think that I am going to win.  I can't believe that I'm going to lose to a civilian attorney.  But she has a solid case."  Mic answered.

"Who's the civilian?"  Commander Sturgis Turner asked after taking a drink of his beer.

"Her name is Sarah Mackenzie.  I actually invited her tonight but she said she had get home to her daugh-"

"Wait!  Her name is Sarah Mackenzie?  Are you sure?"  Harm asked, cutting him off in mid-sentence.

"I'm pretty sure which civilians I go up against.  Why?"

"I can't believe this.  Do you remember where she said she was going?"

"Home."

"What's up, Harm?  Why are you acting so funny?"  Sturgis asked.

"Excuse me guys, I have to go.  I'll see ya tomorrow."  Harm said as he ran out the door.

Harm was halfway to Mac's old apartment when he stopped himself. _What do you think is going to happen?  She'll open her door and we'll pick up right where we left off?  C'mon, man.  Get a grip.  You have your own family.  You need to get home to your son_.  He chided himself for overreacting like that.  Harm turned around and headed to his house.  

About three months after Mac left JAG, Harm found a love interest, Erin Hawkins, and they had ended up getting married.  The marriage produced one child, a boy.  Unfortunately, Erin had died while giving birth to their son.  Harm, although grief stricken, had named the boy Harmon Jason Rabb.  Erin wanted to name their son Jason, but Harm wanted to keep the tradition in his family.  They never got the chance to decide on the name and Harm actually felt guilty about choosing Harmon as their son's first name.  But he knew Erin would've agreed.  However, so as not to get them mixed up, everybody called the boy, Jase.

Harm and Jase had moved out of his old apartment and moved into a three-bedroom house when Jase was five years old and needed to have his own room.  Now Jase was ten years old and loved to play basketball.  His school had a number one athletic program.  Harm went to every one of his basketball games and they always went out for a salad after the game.

Harm sighed as he pulled up to his house.

Same Day 

**Mackenzie Residence**

**North of Union Station**

Mac parked her car and got out.  The Admiral was right; she did need to call Harm.  He deserved to know that she was back in town.  She decided that she was going to wait for Harriet to call her and then she was going to ask for Harm's number.  But whether or not she would end up calling him that would be the question.

Mac unlocked her door and walked into the apartment saying, "Jay, I'm home!"

Jamie came running out of her room and jumped into her mother's already full arms.  "Hey, Mom!  So when are we going to Champs?  Oh, I have to tell you all about my day.  First Mrs. Orlando was talking about history and this kid, Jase, said that his dad is in the Navy and I said that you were in the Marines."

"Really?"  Mac smiled at her over enthusiastic daughter as she put her down and set her briefcase on the coffee table.

"Uh-huh.  And then he said that the Navy was better then the Marines and I said it wasn't and then he said that it was and then I said that it wasn't and we went on and on until lunch.  The Navy isn't better than the Marines, is it, Mom?"

Mac had filled Jamie in on all the military branches and told her which one was the best, in her own opinion of course.  "No way!  The Marine Corps is the best way to serve your country."

"Well, that's not what Jase said."

"So Jase's dad is in the Navy?"

"Yeah.  But Jase isn't his real name.  He has a funny real name."

"Now that's not very nice.  What's his real name?"

"You're gonna laugh; it's Harmon.  Isn't it funny, Mom?"  Jamie said as she herself giggled.

Mac looked at her daughter and asked, "What it is his whole name?"

"Well, his whole name is Harmon Jason Rabb.  We all just call him Jase.  He is actually really cool.  He likes to play basketball, too.  I beat him at lunch today.  I'm gonna go get ready to go."

"Okay."  Mac said.  She stood there for a minute thinking about what she just heard.  Harm has a son?  She couldn't believe this.  Maybe it wasn't Harm's son; maybe someone has the same last name.  Mac scoffed at the thought, _Yeah right.  Who would name their kid Harmon?  And with the same last name_.  Mac dismissed the thought, as she got ready to take her daughter to Champs.

Same Day, Same Time Rabb Residence 

**Just outside D.C.**

Harm walked into the house and set his briefcase down on the table and called out, "Jase, I'm home!"

When there was no answer Harm looked around and heard music coming from upstairs.  He smiled to himself; he was just like his father, always playing his music loud.  Harm knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Hey, Champ.  What are you up to?"

"Just listening to music."

"This isn't music.  This is junk."  Harm said in reference to the so-called music his son listened to.

"Whatever, Dad."  Jase smiled at his dad's teasing.

"Hey, when does you're season start again?"

"Two weeks.  You're gonna be there right?"

"Of course!  Would I ever miss the first game of the season?  Hey, what do you say we go to Champs and get you some new shoes?"

"That would be so cool!  Thanks Dad!"  Jase said as he threw his arms around his dad.

"Alright, well, get ready because it closes soon."

Same Day Champs Sports 

"What shoes do you think I should get, Mom?"  Jamie asked as she looked at the entire selection.

"Get whatever you want."  Mac answered.

Jamie went up to a salesperson and asked to see a shoe in her size.  The salesperson came back in a minute and set the shoes down on the bench that Jamie was sitting on.

Mac bent down to help her daughter with the shoes when she heard Jamie talking.

"Hey, Mom.  Remember Jase, I was telling you about him earlier?"

Mac looked up and replied, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, he just walked in."  Jamie said and waved at him.  He nodded back and went to look at shoes.

Mac looked over in the direction that Jamie mentioned.  She looked just in time to see Harm walk in.  Mac immediately dropped her head in hope that he wouldn't see her.  It's not that she didn't want him to see her, just not yet.  

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.  Just tying your shoe."

"But, it's already tied."  Jamie said looking down at the shoe.

"Oh, yeah.  How does it fit?"  Mac asked still looking at the floor.

"Good.  I like them.  Can I get them, Mom?"

"Sure.  Let's take them off and go pay for them.  Do you want anything else?"  Mac asked as she boxed up the shoes.

"We are in a sports store and you ask me that question?  C'mon, Mom, you know I want everything in the store."  Jamie said as she stood in the center of the store and looked in all directions.

Now Mac was forced to look up.  "Well, Jay, unfortunately we don't have enough money to buy you everything in the store."  Mac smiled at her as she walked up to her.

"Okay, but can I get a jersey?"

"Sure, Jay."  Mac barely got the words out of her mouth before Jamie was off looking at the different jerseys.  Mac turned and put the shoes on the counter, waiting for Jamie to get done picking the jersey she wanted.

"Mac?"  She heard the all to familiar voice say.

Mac turned and smiled at Harm, "Harm, hey."

"Hey."  Harm stood staring at her for a moment until he felt his son tugging at his jacket.  He looked down and waited for his son to speak.

"Dad, can I get the new Jordan's?"

"Sure, Jase.  Go try them on and I'll be there in a sec, okay?"

"Okay, Dad."  Jase ran over to the bench and tried on the shoes.

Harm looked back over and smiled at Mac.

She smiled back and said, "So. . .you're a dad now, huh?"

"Yea."

Now it was Mac's turn to get interrupted by a little one.

"Hey, Mom, how about this one?"  Jamie held an Iverson jersey up to show her mom.

"Now why would you want a jersey of a criminal?"  Mac teased her daughter.

"How many times have we been through this, Mom?  I keep telling you that he's innocent.  And even if he isn't, he is still my favorite player."

"Okay."  Mac said taking the jersey from Jamie.  Jamie went to look at some more clothes and Mac looked back up the Harm.

"And you, a mom."

"Yeah.  I actually heard about Jase today.  It seems he and Jay were fighting about the Navy and the Marines."  Mac smiled.

Harm smiled back and answered, "That's my boy.  Navy is in his blood.  So what's her name?"  

"Jamie, but I call her Jay.  And you, keeping the tradition in your family with Harmon Jason Rabb."

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways.  I may not be in contact with Webb anymore, but that doesn't mean that I don't have spies of my own."  She looked over at Jamie and smiled. 

"Ah, Jamie told you that.  Hey, what do you say to going to dinner with Jase and me?  Our treat."  Harm coxed.

"How could I turn down a free meal?"  Mac smiled at him.  She turned to her daughter and asked, "Hey, Jay, wanna go to dinner with Jase and his dad?"

"Sure Mom."  Jamie said, not really paying any attention to her mom.

Mac turned back to Harm and said, "So Sailor, where are you taking us?"

"How about somewhere with burgers **and** salads.  You still eat those things, right?"  

"C'mon would I ever give up the great ball of grease?" Mac teased.

"No, of course not.  I bet you turned your daughter onto those things, huh?"

"You know it.  And you probably turned Jase onto that healthy stuff.  Poor kid, he doesn't know what he's missing."  Mac smiled at him.

Harm smiled back and went over to Jase while Mac paid for her things.

"Hey, Dad, do you like these?"  Jase asked as he showed Harm his shoes.

"Yeah, they're cool, Jase.  Would you mind if Jay and her mom came to dinner with us?"  Harm asked as he bent down to tie Jase's shoe.

"That's fine with me, Dad.  Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about my day.  Well, you know Jay over there?  Yeah well, she thought that the Marines was better than the Navy and I said that you were in the Navy and she said that her mom was in the Marines.  Then I said that the Navy was better than the Marines and she said that the Marines was better than the Navy and on and on.  The Navy is better, right?"

"Of course, Jase.  Now let's get going Jay and her mother are probably hungry."  Harm smiled, knowing that if he was hungry then Mac was starving.

When Mac was done paying for Jay's things she and her daughter walked over to Harm.  "Harm, I would like you to meet my daughter, Jamie."

Jamie out her hand out and said, "You can call me, Jay."

"Nice to meet you, Jay.  You can call me Harm.  And I think you know my son, Jase."

"Yeah, he's the one that thinks that the Navy is better then the Marines."

"It is!"  Jase said standing up.

"Is not!"  Jay countered.

"Is too!"  

"Is not!"

"Alright!"  Both Harm and Mac said at the same time.  Harm smiled at her and said, "And I want you to meet, Jase.  Jase, this is Mac."

"Hey."  Jase said looking up at Mac.

"Hi."  Mac said back.  She looked back up to Harm and asked, "So where are you taking us, Flyboy?"

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere with food is fine with me."  Jay said.

"Alright then, how about The Olive Garden?"

"Sounds good.  Why don't Jay and I head over there and put our names in while you finish up here?"  Mac suggested.

"Okay."  Harm replied.

En Route to The Olive Garden 

**Mac's car**

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah."  Mac said, somewhat distantly.

"How do you know Jase's dad?"

"He and I used to work together."  Answered Mac looking at her daughter.

"YOU worked with someone that was in the NAVY and you LIKED him?!?"  Jamie asked, accusingly.

Mac laughed at her, "As a matter of fact, I was the only Marine in the office for quite a while.  That is, until I brought another Marine to help out around the office."

"Did you like him?"

"Who?"

"Harm."

"Yeah.  I still do, he's my best friend."

"Your best friend?  Really?"

"Yeah, and he still is."

"How long has it been since you talk to him?"

"Almost as long as it has been since I was last at JAG."

"That's a long time, are you sure he doesn't hate you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."  Mac laughed.  Of course Harm still liked her, didn't he?  Now she wasn't sure.  Oh well, she would ask him at dinner.

They pulled up to the restaurant and went in to ask for a table for four.  But, to Mac's surprise Harm and Jase were already sitting down.  Harm waved them over once he saw Mac walk in.

"Hey, Sailor, how did you get here so fast?"

"You tell me how you tell the time without looking at a watch or clock, and I'll tell you how I got here so fast."  Harm offered.

Mac thought about it for a moment then said, "Enticing offer, but sorry can't do that."

"Darn.  Anyway, I ordered you a pink lemonade and Jase said that Jay would probably like a Dr. Pepper."  Harm finished, nodding toward Jay and Jase who were involved in their own conversation.

"Yeah, that's her favorite.  So our kids have been going to school together for three months and today I finally hear about Jase."

"Yeah and you've been living in D.C. for three months and I just heard that you were here from a coworker that says you are beating him court."  Harm looked at her accusingly.

Mac smiled sheepishly, "I know, I should have called you, but it didn't seem right."

"And **not** calling your best friend seemed right?  How does that work?"

"I'm sorry, Harm."  Mac paused and looked down not sure if she wanted to voice what she was thinking.  Deciding that she should, Mac spoke up, "When I left JAG, were you mad at me?"

"I was hurt.  But you were in love, and I wasn't in a position to hold you back.  It was your choice, not mine.  I got over it. I realized that it was what made you happy.  All I ever wanted was for you to be happy.  Anyway, there is no way I could ever stay mad at you, Mac."  He made sure to look directly into her eyes when he said the last bit.

Mac smiled, _Good, so he doesn't hate me._

Harm cleared his throat and spoke up in a low voice, "So why did you move back?  Not that I don't want you here or anything.  What happened to Dalton?"

Mac was quiet for a moment then replied, "Dalton left when he found out that I was pregnant.  Apparently, having a child wasn't on his list of "To-Do's."  It was hard through the pregnancy but after I was glad he wasn't there.  He would've done nothing but bug the heck out of me.  We've been fine these past ten years.  I decided to move back because Dalton had been showing up occasionally and there was no way that I was going to let him near Jay, so we moved back out to D.C."

"I knew I never liked him.  I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone.  A woman should never have to do that."  Harm squeezed her hand encouragingly.  "So where are you living?"

Mac laughed and said, "You're gonna laugh.  We live in the apartment building that you used to live in?"

Harm raised his eyebrows and said, "Are you kidding?"

"No.  It didn't even occur to me until we parked, then I recognized it as your apartment building.  We live in the apartment right next to your old one.  But, you don't live there any more.  Where did you move to?"

"Jase and I live in a two story house just outside of D.C."

"Jase and you?  What about your wife?"  Mac said, motioning toward the wedding band on his left hand.

Harm looked down at the ring and twisted it all the way around before answering, "Erin died during child birth.  The doctors said that she had a complication.

"Harm, I'm sorry."  She said, knowing that there was nothing else she could say.

"So am I.  I'm just glad that Jase didn't get the chance to know her; I know it would have been hard on him."  Harm looked over at his boy who was laughing at something that Jay had said.  Deciding to change the topic, Harm said, "She looks exactly like you."

Mac looked over at the two and said, "And he has your smile.  He is truly a Rabb.  Have you ever taken him up in the plane?"

"Are you kidding?  He loves to fly it."

"Fly it?!?"

"Well, I take off and land, but he pretty much does the flying.  I taught him everything he needs to know.  And if I've done my job right, he'll wanna be a pilot just like his dad, and his grandfather before him."  He smiled at her.

_God, I've missed that smile._  She thought to herself.  Out loud she said, "Well, you might have taught him everything he needs to know but I won't let Jay fly with him."

"I wouldn't think so.  I wouldn't let Jase fly with anybody but me."  They laughed at that.

Throughout the dinner Harm and Mac took turns telling their kids stories from the past.  And when the night was over Mac and Jay headed home while Harm and Jase did the same.

Same Day 

**Rabb Residence**

Harm was tucking Jase into bed when the little boy spoke up, "Dad?"

"Yeah."

"I like Mac.  She's cool, even for a Marine."

"I'm glad, Jase."

"How about we all go on a picnic this weekend?"

"I would like that, Jase.  Now you get some sleep, you have school tomorrow."  Harm got up and was halfway to the door when…

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Jase?"

"Thank you for the shoes and dinner."

"You're welcome, Jase.  Good Night."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"  Harm replied sticking his head back through the doorway.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Jase."

Harm turned off the light on his way out of his son's room.  He sat down on the couch and pulled out a photo album that he hadn't looked at in years.  It held photos of he and Mac together at various occasions.  Seeing Mac again had reawakened the feelings he had for her when they were working together at JAG all those years ago.  Though they were not as strong now as they had been back then, they were there and Harm could tell that they were only going to get stronger.  That's the way it has always been.

Same Day Same Time 

**Mackenzie Residence**

"Mom?"  Jamie asked as Mac tucked her in for the night.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Harm?"

"Of course I like Harm.  He's my best friend, remember?"

"No, not like that.  I mean like a boy likes a girl?"

Mac smiled at her innocence, "We're just friends, Jay."

"Oh.  It's okay if you do.  I think he's cool.  Jase is cool, too."

"Well, I'm glad I have your approval.  Now get some sleep.  I love you."  Mac said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, Mom."

Mac walked out of her room and into her own.  It was true, she did like Harm.  Seeing him again made her realize that she loved him before she left JAG twelve years ago.  She couldn't act on it then because of the regs, but now she wasn't in the military anymore and they were free to do whatever they wanted.  _Maybe I'll talk to Harriet tomorrow when I'm at JAG and ask for his new number.  Or I could just ask him if he's there tomorrow._  She thought about what they could do that would involve the kids while she lay in bed.  But, eventually, the need for sleep won over and she closed her eyes.

Friday, March 27 JAG HQ 

"Mac?"  Harm called as she walked toward the elevator.

"Yeah?"  Mac said as she turned around.

"Jase and I are going on a picnic this weekend, we were wondering if you and Jay would like to join us?"

"Of course.  We'd love to.  When?"

"We were thinking tomorrow around ten-hundred."

"Great, count us in."  Mac said and then she was gone.

Saturday, March 28 Picnic Sight "This place is great, Harm."  Jay said as she pit into a piece of watermelon. "I thought so, too.  But I'm glad you two like it." "There is a lake back further into the woods, if we want to go after we eat."  Jase suggested. "That's sounds like a good idea.  Mom, can I go?"  Jay asked Mac. "I guess that's fine."  Mac answered her daughter. "Cool, let's go."  Jase said as he got up.  Jay got up and followed him into the trees. 

"He's tall; just like you."  Mac said once they were alone.

"Yeah, and he's growing like a weed.  What's Jay like?"  Harm asked.

"She is a little marine, to put it lightly.  She won't put up with any crap from anybody.  She loves basketball, as you saw the other night.  She started playing when she was about five and had a natural talent.  So I put her in an elementary school that had a sports program.  Unfortunately, we moved in the middle of her season so she didn't get to finish.  What about Jase?"

Harm thought for a moment, there was no real way to describe Jase.  "Let's see, he's a great basketball player."

"But not good enough, I hear.  Jay beat him the other day at lunch."  Mac interrupted.

Harm threw her a smiled and said, "As I was saying, he's really good at basketball.  He likes to go up with me in Sarah and he is the first kid I know that actually likes to read."

Mac smiled at him, "Yeah, Jay too."  She then grew serious and said, "Let me ask you something, have you dated since Erin's death?"

"I tried it once recently, I did a recruiting commercial a while back and she was the director.  She had it for me and we went out a couple times, but Jase didn't really like her and I always put my son before anyone else.  Now it's my turn to ask you a question, have you ever thought about coming back to JAG?"  Harm asked, changing the subject.

"I think about it everyday.  But now you have two new JAG's.  I'm sure that the Admiral doesn't need another one.  Being since that one of them replaced me."

"Nobody could replace you, Mac.  Nothing could ever replace a Marine; you and I both know that."  Harm said, while looking into her eyes.

They kept looking at each other until it became too much and Mac had to look away.  Changing the subject she said, "You know, we should do this again sometime.  Have lunch and just relax, I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean.  Life at JAG has been so crazy these past few weeks.  First, I was in the Indian Ocean.  Then, I was investigating a murder case.  And now I am in the middle of a DUI case involving a Navy Seaman.  I am just grateful for the weekend."

"Tell me about it.  It seems like my life just doesn't stop.  All week Jamie has practice twice a day, except for the weekends when she watches all the pro basketball games that she missed that week.  But when I'm not playing the role of a taxi driver, I have my own cases to work on.  This week was a military case, next week who knows.  I never know where I'm going to be.  That is the one similarity to JAG, not knowing where I'm going to be next."

"But, I bet you miss the adventures we went on."  Harm smiled as he remembered all the 'adventures' they went on.

"Ah yes, the 'adventures', almost forgot about those.  Yeah, I remember you always getting us into trouble."

"ME?"

"Yeah, YOU.  You're the one that got us into trouble in the mountains, at the Embassy Party and mostly with the Admiral."

"Now, YOU, you were always with me on those so you take part in some of the blame."

"Alright, I'll take SOME of the blame, but the rest of it goes to YOU, Squid."

"Fine, as long as you take some of the blame."

They smiled at each other.

"You know, I think this is what I missed most, the teasing and laughing with you."  Mac said, seriously.

"What about me?  Didn't you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you.  Maybe it's a tie.  I know I missed you, but I also missed the teasing that went on all day at JAG."

Harm took this as a chance to be cocky and said, "So you missed me the most."  He put his hands behind his head in attempt to stretch but only succeeded in being knocked to the ground by a very powerful ex-Marine.  "Hey what was that for?"

"Just felt like it."  Mac said laughing at him.

"Oh, you just felt like it?"

Mac nodded and smiled.

"And what if I just felt like doing this?"  Harm grabbed one of the water bottles and poured it over Mac's head.

Mac sat there frozen in place, trying to come up with something to do.  With water dripping down her head, Mac picked up another one of the water bottle and did the same thing to Harm.  Now they were both wet and laughing.

"I think you've lightened up over the years, Ninja-girl.  There was a time when you would've kicked my six for doing something like that."  Harm said as he shook out his hair.

"Yeah, that's only because you deserved it.  I think that you've also lightened up over the years, Stick-Boy."  Mac said.

"I still don't know where you got that nick-name."

"And you never will."

"Yeah, just like I will never find out how you tell the time." 

"Like I said before, I have great timing."

"C'mon you can tell me, Mac.  I am your best friend, I won't tell anyone else."  Harm pleaded with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"You know what look; the one where you look like a sad puppy dog.  It may have worked twelve years ago, but it ain't workin' now."

"So you admit that it worked sometime in the time that I've known you."

"Don't let it go to your head, Flyboy."

His only reply was to smile the incredible smile of his.

Just as Mac was going to say something their kids tackled them both to the ground.

**Sunday, March 29**

**Mackenzie Residence**

**North of Union Station**

"Hey Mom?"  Jay asked as she took a bite of her ice cream.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Harm?"

Mac stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter.  "Why would you say something like that?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering.  Do you?"

"I used to.  I think somewhere in my heart I still do.  Why?"

"Like I said, I was just wondering.  I like him, he's cool."

"What are you getting at, Jamie?"

"I'm just trying to say that if you want to marry him, I'm okay with it."  With that Jamie went to the sink and rinsed off her bowl then went to her room and left Mac to her thoughts.

_Just what is she trying to say?  That she wants me to marry Harm?  Not that it would be bad thing.  In fact, it sounds like a very good idea.  I didn't realize how much I missed him while I was gone.  I wonder if he missed me, too.  He didn't mention that he missed me when I said that I missed him.  Maybe he and I should do something, alone.  That would be nice.  _Mac thought to herself as she dialed Harriet's number.

"Hello."

"Bud, it's Mac.  Is Harriet available?"

"No ma'am, she isn't here.  She just stepped out to go to the store.  Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Well, first don't call me ma'am anymore; its just Mac.  And secondly do you have Harm's number?"

"Yes ma'am, I mean Mac, I can give you his number.  Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay, it's 555-6589."

"Thank you, Bud."

"Is that all you need, Mac?"

"Yeah, how are you these days, Bud?"

"I'm fine, but life's a little different with a baby."

"That's what I heard, how old is he?"

"Well, he's not really a baby anymore, he's almost six."

"That's great!  Listen, I have to go, but what do you say we all get together sometime soon?"

"That sounds great, I'm sure that Harriet would love that."

"Okay, I'll get back to you later and we'll figure out the details.  Bye, Bud."

"Bye."

Mac clicked off the phone then clicked it back on and dialed Harm's number.

"Hello."  A young voice said.

"Hi, Jase.  It's Mac, is your dad around?"

"Hi, Mac.  Yeah hold on let me go get him."  Jase put down the phone and ran up the stairs to get his dad.  "Hey, Dad!"

"I'm in here."

Jase followed the voice and found his dad fixing a light bulb in the bathroom.  "Mac's on the phone.  She wants to talk to you."

"Tell her I'll be right there."  

"Okay."  With that Jase ran back down the stairs and picked up the phone.  "He'll be right here.  So what's up?"

"Nothing much, how about you?"

"Same here.  Do you love my dad?"

Mac almost dropped the phone but recovered just as quickly and said, "Why do you say that?"

"Because it seems like you do.  I was just wondering.  Well, here's my dad.  Bye Mac."  Jase handed the phone to his dad and left the room.

"Hey."  Harm said when he picked up the phone

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Jamie's birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you would like to join me when I go to pick out a few presents.  I might even throw in a dinner if you're up to it."  Mac waited with anticipation while he thought about his answer.

"Yeah, of course.  I would love to join you.  I even get a free dinner out of the deal.  When?"

"Well, her birthday is next Sunday.  Whenever is best for you." 

"Next Saturday sounds good."

"Alright, it's a date.  Listen, I have to go because Jay is absolutely dying to go to the mall to show me what she wants for her birthday.  I'll call you later on in the week to make sure you are still available on Saturday.  Bye, Harm." 

"Later, Mac." 

Mac hung up the phone and smiled to herself.  _So what if I used the birthday excuse, it worked didn't it?  And I get to spend the whole day with Harm.  _She thought to herself.  Now all she had to do was wait for next weekend to come.  _God, this is going to be a long week._  

**The Following Friday**

**JAG HQ**

**Falls Church**  

The week had gone by surprisingly fast for Harm.  The Admiral had given plenty of cases to keep him busy, however, none of them required him to go out of the state.  Mac had called on Thursday to make sure they were still on for the weekend.  _Like I would ever have passed up a whole day with Mac, ALONE!  _He was just finishing his paperwork for the week when his phone rang.

"Rabb."  He said when he picked up the phone.

"Harm, its Mac."

"Hey, Mac."  

"Hey.  I was thinking and it dawned on me that I didn't even invite you and Jase to her party.  So, would you like to come?"

Harm let out a breath he didn't know that he had been holding and said, "Of course, we'll be there.  Who's coming?"

"It's not really an all out party.  Bud and Harriet are coming, I would like to invite the Admiral and some of Jay's friends from school are coming.  So you're up to it?  The party is on Sunday."

"Yeah, count us in.  Do you want me to ask the Admiral for you?"

"No, I think it would be better if I did it.  So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah.  Hey, do you want me to pick you up?"

"Sure.  How about eleven o'clock?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then, Mac."

"Looking forward to it, Harm."

Harm hung up once he heard the click on the other end of the line.  He finished his paperwork and left for the day.

**Same Day**

**Admiral's Office**

**JAG HQ**

The Admiral was almost out the door when his phone rang.

"Chegwidden."

"Admiral, it's Mac."

"Mac.  How are you?"

"Fine, sir.  Uh, I…well.  You see, my daughter is having her birthday party on Sunday and I was wondering if you would like to come.  Commander Rabb is coming and bringing his son, as well as the Roberts clan.  I would really like you to meet my daughter, sir."

"I would love to come, Mac.  When and where."

"It's on Sunday at George Washington Park and the party is scheduled to start at 12:30, sir."

"Great, I'll be there.  Oh, how old is she going to be?  And what does she want?"

"She is going to be eleven.  But there is no need for you to bring a present."

"Nonsense.  What does she like?"

"She loves basketball, sir.  But really, it's not necessary."

"I'll see you on Sunday, Mac."

"Yes, sir."

The Admiral hung up and went home.

**Saturday, April 4**

**Mackenzie Residence**

**North of Union Station**

Mac sat down to finish tying her shoes and looked up to find Jamie standing in her doorway. 

"Mom?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere."  Mac said, teasingly.

"Are you getting my presents?"  Jamie asked excitedly.

"No, I thought I told I wasn't getting you anything this year."  Mac smiled at her daughter's disbelieving look.  "What, you don't think I'm serious?"  Mac asked innocently.

"C'mon, Mom.  I'm going to be eleven years old, you actually think that I'm going to buy that?"  Jamie crossed her arms over her chest for effect.

Mac was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.  Jamie ran to get the door while Mac finished with her hair.

Jamie swung the door open and smiled, "Hey, Harm."

"Hey, Jay."  Harm said as Jamie wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze before letting him enter the apartment.  Harm smiled and returned the hug.  "Where's your mom?"

"Last I saw, she was in her bedroom.  You want me to go get her?"

"No that's fine; I'll wait."  Harm said as he sat down on the couch.

Jamie walked over and sat down next to him and he instinctively put his arm around her shoulders.  

"So what have you been up to lately?"  Harm asked looking down at her.

"Nothing much; so where are you and my mom going?"

"Nowhere special.  Just to lunch and to talk about stuff that's been going on.  Why?"

"Just wanted to know.  Did you know that it's my birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah, your mom told me about that.  You're going to be five right?"  Harm teased.

Jay giggled and said, "No, I'm going to be eleven.  Are you coming to my party?"

"Yes.  Jase and I are coming."

"So, what did you get me?"

"Your mom told me that she wasn't getting you anything this year and that I shouldn't get you anything either."  Harm tried to hold back the smile that was forming on his lips.

"No she didn't."

"How do you know?  Maybe she thought that you had too much stuff already, you never know."  Harm smiled at the disbelieving look that was on Jamie's face.

"I don't believe you."  Jay said crossing her arms over her chest.

Harm just looked at her and said, "Believe what you want, don't say I didn't warn you."  

Jamie got up and started to walk away when she was grabbed from behind and put down on the couch.  Harm then proceeded to tickle her until she begged for mercy.

"MOM!!!  HELP!"  Jay cried in between laughs.

Mac walked into the living room to find Jamie squirming on the couch while being tickled by Harm.  Mac watched the scene for a few minutes then went over and jumped on Harm's back to try to distract him.

"What's this; two on one.  The odds are against me.  You want some of this, Ninja girl?"  Harm said as pulled Mac from his back and set her on the floor.  Jamie got up and ran to her room for protection, leaving Harm and Mac alone in the living room.

"What ya gonna do about it?"  Mac asked.

"Oh, just wait.  I'll get you back."

"I was just protecting my daughter.  No harm done in that, right?"

Harm narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Just wait."

"Whatever.  You ready?"  Mac said grabbing her purse.

"Right behind you."

"Okay.  Hey, Jay, we'll be back in a little while!"  Mac called.  She waited until she heard a muffled, 'Bye, Mom!  Bye, Harm!', then left.

**Same Day**

**Galleria**

**Washington D.C.**

"So what did you exactly want to get her?"  Harm asked while they looked around.

"Well, all she showed me was sports stuff.  She wants about thirty pairs of shoes.  Not to mention every jersey and pair of shorts to match."  Mac said exasperated.  They were now standing in the middle of the sporting goods store.

"Well, why don't you get her one pair of shoes, and maybe two outfits.  Then I'll get her a pair of shoes and two outfits."  Harm suggested.

"I really couldn't ask you to do that, Harm."

"You're not asking, I'm suggesting.  Therefore, it's my idea."  Harm persuaded.  And just for effect he flashed his famous Flyboy smile.

"Well, I see your tactics have gotten better over the years.  You never used to persuade with your smile."  Mac threw him a smile of her own and turned toward the shoes.

Harm just shook his head and followed her towards the shoes.  They were looking at all the shoes that Jamie wanted when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.  Both of the turned around and saw the Admiral standing behind them.

"Sir."  They both said in greeting.

"Harm, Mac."  He greeted in return.

"What are you doing here, sir?"  Mac asked.

"Well, you said that your daughter liked basketball, so I figured this is where I would find what I was looking for."  The Admiral answered.

Harm and Mac smiled in response and after a minute of silence Mac spoke up,  "We were going to go to lunch after we were finished here; would you like to join us, sir?"

"I would like that.  I'm going to go pay for my stuff then.  Maybe if I get in line now, it won't take me until the end of eternity to get to the front. "  The Admiral said then turned and left.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited him to lunch with us."  Mac said when they were alone again.

"No, not at all.  Besides I still get one meal alone with you."  Harm smiled and went back to looking at the shoes the Jay wanted.  "So what jerseys does she want?"

"She wants the new Iverson football jersey, obviously.  And she wants a Paul Pierce, Kevin Garnett, Q. Richardson, Corey Maggette, Keyon Dooling, Vince Carter, and a Jeff McInnis jersey.  That's only naming a few of them.  She also likes anything North Carolina."  Mac smiled in response to Harm's amazed look.

"How does she know that many players?  I mean, Jase only knows the greats: Michael Jordan, Larry Bird, and Magic.  Does she know everybody in the NBA?"

"Almost.  She knows the players because my friend back in Virginia had season tickets to the Wizards and we used to go all the time because she thought that they weren't a team unless they won.  So she gave most of the tickets to us."

"That's cool.  You have some left?"

"There is only a couple games left and Jay has already made plans with her friends.  Maybe next season she'll give us the tickets."

"If your friend doesn't like them then why does she get the tickets?"  Harm asked obviously confused.

"She doesn't actually buy the tickets, her job gives them to her."  Mac stated as she took the two boxes of shoes that they had picked out.  

"Okay, now on to the clothing.  How am I going to pick one outfit out of the thousands that she wants?"

"That's easy, what's her favorite color?"

"Baby Blue.  Why?"

"Then, we'll get her an throw-back Vince Carter North Carolina uniform, along with warm-ups.  That way we kill two birds with one stone."

"Okay, one outfit down.  We still need a couple more things."

Harm went over and got the right size in the NC gear and also came back with the Allen Iverson jersey that Jay wanted.  "This is the one, right?"

Mac smiled and shook her head.  "What would I do without you, Squid?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, we have the 'much-needed' _criminal_ jersey.  Now all we need is the other two hundred players' jerseys."  Mac said with a sarcastic smile.

Harm answered with a smile of his own and said, "What other players does she like?"

"You name him, she likes him.  Oh, except for Shaq; don't know why, but she really doesn't like him."

"Then we can't go wrong.  Which ones does she have already?"  Harm asked already heading in the direction of the jerseys.

"Um, she has Odom, four Iverson's, Bryant, Jordan, and a Titans jersey." 

"I didn't know she likes football."

"Yeah, she likes the Rams and the Titans."

"Then I have the perfect idea.  Get her the home Kurt Warner jersey with navy blue tear-away pants and the navy and gold new Vince Carter shox from Nike."  Harm suggested.

Mac thought about it for a moment then said, "That's perfect, Harm.  And it all matches."

They got the items that Harm had listed and went to the counter to pay for their clothing.  They ended up in line a few people behind the Admiral.  And when the three were done with paying for their items they went to lunch.  And after lunch the Admiral left while Harm and Mac went to do more shopping.

As they walked through the mall Harm asked, "Mac, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever thought of what your life could've been like if you hadn't left JAG?"

"Yes."  Mac answered truthfully.

"Would you ever consider coming back?"

"Yes, if the Admiral would let me I would come back.  Even if I had to work on the floor."  

"What if I said that Brumby was being called back to Australia and the Admiral needs to find someone to fill his spot?  What if I said that he was planning on asking you soon?"  Harm said stopping and turning towards her.

"Are you serious?"  Mac asked in a low voice.

Harm only nodded.

"Then I would probably say yes when the Admiral asks me."

"That's all I needed to know."  Harm said and smiled at her.

Mac smiled back and said, "Thank you for coming with me, Harm.  I really appreciate this."

"It is my pleasure, Mac.  You know I would do anything for you and Jamie, right?"

"Yea.  So, what else do you think that we should get her?"  Mac asked changing the subject.

"What else does she want?"  Harm asked holding up the already full bags.

Mac laughed and said, "You sure you want me to list 'em.  It could take all day."

"Is she into cars at all?"

"Yeah.  To say she likes cars would be an understatement.  She always says how she is going to get a Pontiac Aztec and then put a TV and PlayStation 2 in it.  Not to mention the sound system she wants to put in it.  Why?"

"Pontiac Aztec?  You mean that thing that looks like a box?!?"  Harm exclaimed. 

Mac laughed and said, "Yeah, that thing that looks like a box on wheels.  But don't say that to her, she probably won't talk to you for about a month.  Anyway, she says she wants that or the Chevy Avalanche as her first car."

"She wants some ugly cars."  Harm said shaking his head.

"That's what I said; but she says they're not ugly, they're unique."  Mac said in a mock tone causing Harm to laugh.

"I'm glad Jase wants a Vette for his first car."

"A Corvette, huh?  Like father, like son."  

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

Mac sat down on tone of the benches and motioned for Harm to sit down with her.  Only when he was sitting did she say, "Well, it's only a bad thing if he gets into trouble like you do."

"I don't get into trouble."

"Oh?  The little poacher incident that we ran into in the mountains; you don't call that trouble?  Or how you're always late?"

"You know, I've noticed something over the years that you weren't at JAG.  I don't get into 'situations' without you around."

"Maybe you don't get into 'situations' because you know that you don't have me there to watch your six, Squid."

"Maybe.  But I'm glad that you're back."  Harm said in a serious tone, looking into her eyes.

Mac held his gaze until it became too much and turned away, saying, "Well, don't let the fact that I'm back cause you to get into trouble."

"Are you saying that you won't be there to rescue me if it comes to that?"  Harm acted as though he'd been hurt by her words.

"No, I'll always be there to rescue you if it comes to that.  I'm just saying don't go looking for trouble now that I'm here to save you."

"I won't, promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep.  And I know that you can't keep that one, no matter how hard you try."  Mac smiled at him.

Harm only smiled back and nodded his head in agreement.  "So, Jarhead, when are we eating dinner?  Because if I'm hungry, then you must be starving."

As if on cue Mac's stomach growled loudly causing both of them to laugh.  "Well, I guess that means you're right.  Where would you like to go to eat?"

"Your choice."  Harm said.

"Hmmm?  How about The Ram?"  Mac suggested.

"Sounds good."  Harm said getting up and following Mac to their car.

**Same Day**

**En Route to **

**The Ram**

After about ten minutes (9 minutes and 33 Seconds to be exact) of silence in the car, Mac spoke up, "You never did tell me why you wanted to know if Jay liked cars."  She looked over at him.

"I was just wondering."  Harm looked at her and smiled.

"Oh." 

"At least she doesn't want a jeep."  Harm teased.

Mac was started to say something but thought better of it. Instead she punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" 

"Just felt like it."  Mac answered simply.

Harm let it rest at that, thinking, _Oh, just wait, Mac.  I'll get you back.  Just you wait._

**Same Day**

**The Ram**

**Washington D.C.**

When they had gotten to the restaurant they had been seated immediately.  Now they were awaiting the arrival of their food.  

"I had a good time today Harm."  Mac smiled at him.

"Who said it was over?" Harm asked seriously.  

"Well, I thought that we were going home after this."

"What?  The night is young, Mac.  It has only just started."  Harm smiled and took a drink of his iced tea.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll find out.  I have a little surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"  Mac asked, apprehensively. 

"You'll see."  Harm said as their food arrived.

**Same Day**

**The Haven**

**D.C.**

Harm pulled the SUV into a parking spot at the dance club where they were.

"Harm, where are we?"  Mac asked.

"Just someplace I found when I was driving around the other day.  Said they were having a couples dance competition.  What do you say, Mac."

"I don't know."

"C'mon you were never one to back down from a challenge.  Unless motherhood has softened you over the years."  Harm said in a teasing tone.

"You're on, Flyboy."  Mac said getting out of the car.  _Good thing I wore comfortable shoes._  Mac thought to herself.

They entered the club and sat down at one of the very few available tables.  Before Mac new what was happening, Harm was dragging her onto the dance floor where all the other couples were.  They danced with better rhythm than anyone on the dance floor, this was not unnoticed by the judges and they ended up winning the contest.  After they received their award, which was a dinner for two at La Tours, they left.

**Same Day**

**Mackenzie Residence**

**North of Union Station**

Harm walked into the apartment behind Mac and put all the bags down in the living room.  It was well past eleven o'clock and Jamie was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Harm quietly walked over to Mac, who was looking down at her daughter, and whispered, "Why don't you go put her presents in your room and I'll put her to bed."

Mac looked up at him and smiled her thanks.  She took the bags and walked as quietly as possible into her bedroom.

Harm waited until Mac had gone out of the room until he picked Jay up off the couch and carried her to her room.  He gently placed Jay on the bed and pulled the covers over her.  Harm sat on the bed next to her and brushed a stray lock of hair off her forehead.  She stirred and rolled over to face her wall.

Mac, having finished putting the gifts away, had been standing outside Jay's room watching Harm put her to bed.  She wished she could capture the moment and hold on to it forever.  It looked so right, Harm putting Jay to bed, almost as if she were his child.  Mac decided to give them a little bit of privacy and go wait in the living room.

Harm got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  He walked quietly to the couch where Mac was seated watching a movie.  He sat down next to her and asked, "What you watching?"

"Miss Congeniality.  It just started."

"I've never seen it."

"Oh, you'll like it.  It's funny."

Harm got comfortable on the couch and settled in to watch the movie.  However, a little while afterward Mac fell asleep and he ended up watching her sleep rather than watching the movie.  Although he felt he could watch her for the rest of his life, he new that he should head home.  Jase was spending the night at Bud and Harriet's, so he would only go home to an empty house.  _But_, he thought, _Mac would probably kill me if I slept here._  So he stood up and picked Mac up.  He carried her to her bedroom and set her down on the bed.  He pulled the covers up and over her.  And without thinking he bent down and kissed her forehead.  With that he left and went back to his own house.

**Sunday, April 5**

**George Washington**

**Park**

"Thank you so much for helping me set up, Harriet."  Mac said to her friend.

"Oh, it's my pleasure."  Harriet answered while she hung a streamer from a tree branch.  "Jamie looks just like you, Mac.  And I hear she can beat Jase in a basketball game."

Mac smiled triumphantly and said, "Yep.  She obviously takes after me."

"What do you mean by that, Jarhead."  A voice said behind her.

Mac turned around and saw Harm standing behind her with a package in his hands.  "Oh, it was nothing.  Just talking to Harriet about how my daughter can take your son in a basketball game.  You know, just how I can beat you in court."

"I thought we went over this yesterday.  We decided that I can beat you anytime."  Harm stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No.  _We_ did not decide anything of the sort."

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but the guests are arriving, Mac."  Harriet spoke up after silently watching the interaction between the two.

Mac left Harm and Harriet to finish with the decorations.

Harm looked at Harriet and asked, "Was she always this aggravating?"

"It never seemed that way to me, sir.  But you always seem to put her in that mood."

Harm shot a glare at Harriet and went back to working on the decorations.

"HARM!!"  Jamie shouted while running over to where he stood.

Harm turned around just in time to catch the jumping girl in his arms.  "Hey, Jay.  Happy Birthday."  He said as he put her down.

"Thank you.  What's this?"  Jay asked as she picked up the wrapped gift that Harm had brought.

Harm snatched it away and said, "You'll find out soon enough."

Jay walked off and joined her friends, who had just arrived.  

Harm turned back around to finish helping Harriet with the decorations.  "What?"  Harm asked after her saw Harriet's face.

"How long have you known her, sir?"

"About fourteen days.  Why, Harriet?"

"I've just noticed that you get along with you her really well, sir."

"First off, Harriet, call me Harm when we're not at the office.  And second, I get along with her because I have a son her age.  Don't think anything of it, Harriet."

"What do mean?"

"Don't play the fool with me, I can see those wheels turning in your head, Harriet."

"Whatever you say, si- I mean Harm."

Harm just looked at her as he finished with his last decoration then went to put his gift with the others.  
  


"What's in the box, Flyboy?"  Mac asked has she picked up the gift.

Harm took it out of her hands quickly and said, "Like I said to your daughter, you'll find out soon enough."

Mac rolled her eyes at him and walked off.

Harm only shook his head and walked over to Bud and the Admiral.  

"Harm."  The Admiral said as a greeting.

"Sir.  Bud, how was Jase last night?  Did he give you any trouble?"  Harm asked addressing the other man that was there.

"He was great, sir.  He helped with AJ and he didn't cause any trouble."  Bud answered.

"Good.  Thank you for having him over, Bud."

"Not a problem, sir."

"So, Harm, what did you get Jay yesterday?"  The Admiral asked.

"We got her clothes and shoes and a couple jerseys."  Harm answered.

"That's not what I meant.  I mean what did you get her that Mac doesn't know about?"  

"Respectfully, sir, you'll have to find out with everybody else.  I want it to be a surprise to everyone."  Harm smiled thinking of his gift.  He had called a buddy of his last night when he got home and picked the stuff up this morning.  Luckily his friend had been able to get the stuff in time.  

"Must be something big then."

"Well, I know that Jay will like it, sir."  Harm smiled at the thought of Jay opening it.  He would make sure that it was the last gift that was opened.

"Attention everyone!"  Mac yelled while she stood on one of the picnic tables.  She waited until it was quite to start speaking again.  "We are about to eat and then we will open the presents and have cake.  So everyone grab a plate and get your food."

Everybody grabbed their plates and headed toward the food that was set out on the tables.  Once lunch was over Jamie ran over to the pile of boxes and bags and sat right in front.  Everybody else followed her lead and surrounded the girl.

Harm had made his way over to the gift table before he ate and grabbed his present before Jay could get her hands on it.  But just to be sure that it was the last gift he walked up to Mac and whispered in her ear, "Hey, do you mind if mine is the last one that is opened?"

"No, not if that's what you want."  

"Thanks."  Harm flashed her his one thousand watt smile and walked away.

When most all the presents had been opened, Harm made his way to the front of the group and made sure Jay was unwrapping the last one in the pile before he discreetly set his present on the table.  He then walked to the back and silently watched.

Jay put down her newly unwrapped gift and looked up at the table and saw one more present.  She grabbed it and looked at the tag.  "All it says is, 'To Jay.'"  Everybody watched quietly as Jay ripped the wrapping off the box.  "Oh My GOSH!!!!!  It's an autographed picture of Allen Iverson!  With FRONT ROW tickets to the Wizards-Sixers game next season.  Who is this from?"

"Me."  Harm said from the back.  Everybody turned towards him and he smiled.  

Jay jumped up and ran to give him a hug.  "This is, like, the best gift I've ever gotten!  Thank you SO much!!!!"

All Mac could do was stare in shock at Harm.  

Harm could tell that Mac was having a hard time digesting this whole thing so he got up and walked over to her.  He took her by the shoulders and said, "Walk with me."

Mac obliged and turned with him to head onto the path that was normally used for walking/running.

"You look a little shocked."  He said as they walked.

"Just a little.  How did you get those tickets?  The season isn't anywhere near starting."

Harm just shrugged his shoulders and said, "My buddy owed a favor and I just thought it would be cool.  If you feel uncomfortable about it, I'll just tell Jay that I have to take them back."

"No, no I don't want you to take them back.  I just want to know what came over you.  The old Harm would never do that."

"The old Harm didn't have a son."

"True."

"So, you're okay with it?"  Harm asked as they sat down on the grass under the shade of a tree.

"Yes, I'm okay with it.  So, when is the game?"  Mac asked looking at him.

"I can't remember for sure.  I saw the tickets for a few seconds before I wrapped them up in the package.  Ask Jay, she would definitely know."  Harm got up and offered his hand to Mac; she took it and stood up as well.  They began walking back to the party and Harm looked over at her and said, "You really weren't expecting something like this were you?"

"No, definitely not something this big."

"Do you think I went over board?"  Harm asked stopping again.

They were to a point on the path that they could see the party but the people couldn't see them.  Mac looked over at her daughter who was running around showing different people the tickets and the picture.  Mac smiled at the sight and said just above a whisper, "Look at her, she is so excited."  She turned to him then and continued, "You've been so good to her, you excepted her as your own in a way.  She has never had a father figure and now you show up and I thought that she might be rude or un-accepting, but every time she sees you or she hears that you are coming over, she gets so excited that she can barely stand still.  I don't think that she would admit it, but she loves you even if she doesn't know it."

Harm was quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say.  He did what came impulsively to him; he grabbed Mac around the waist and hugged her tightly to him.  He couldn't explain why, but it just felt like the thing to do.  She hugged him in return and laid her head on his chest.  As Harm held her close to him he realized that he hadn't hugged Mac since the day that she was leaving JAG, eleven years ago.  This caused Harm to hold her tighter.  Mac noticed the change in the embrace go from one of friendship to…something else.  She didn't know what had happened to him, but she wasn't objecting.

When they parted Mac looked up at Harm and asked, "What was that for?"

He looked Mac straight in the eye as he replied, "What you said meant a lot to me, Mac.  When I met Jay, she immediately warmed my heart.  I didn't know what to say so I did what came on impulse.  And it occurred to me the last time I hugged you was when you were leaving JAG."

"You're right, I didn't even realize."  Mac stated.

"You see, just one more reason I beat you so many times in court.  I'm just that much more observant."  Harm joked, lightening the mood.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, Flyboy."  Mac said.

"Oh, don't worry, I will."

"Yeah, yeah.  Let's get going."  Mac said as she started to walk away.

Harm caught up with her and they returned to the party together.  When the party was over the only people left were Mac, Jay, Harm, and Jase.  While Harm and Mac were taking down the decorations Jay and Jase were looking through all of Jay's gifts.

"So, what's your final count?"  Jase asked.

"Two pars of shoes, ten shirts, four pairs of pants, an Iverson jersey, a Vince Carter UNC jersey, and autographed picture of Allen Iverson, and my favorite gift…tickets to the Sixers-Wizards game."  Jay answered looking at her stuff.

"Hey, do you think your mom likes my dad?"

"Well, she told me that he is her best friend.  So doesn't that mean she has to like him?"

"No, not like that, but like the husband-wife sorta thing."  Jase explained.  

"I don't know.  When I asked her she said that she used to but she might not anymore.  Why is everything so complicated when you're old?"

"I have no clue."  He said as they started laughing.

"What are you guys laughing about?"  Harm asked.

"Nothing!"  They said in unison, causing them both to start laughing again.

Harm and Mac shared a skeptical look but let it slide for the time being.

"You ready to go, Jay?"  Mac asked her daughter.

"Yeah, Mom.  Hey, Jase, help me with this stuff."  Jay said grabbing a handful of stuff.

"Yeah, sure."  Jase got up and grabbed the rest of the clothing.

"You know, I think something is going on."  Harm stated.

"No, really?"  Mac asked, sarcastically.

Harm only smiled in response.  When Jay and Jase returned Harm and Jase went back to their house while Mac and Jay did the same.

**Same Day**

**Mackenzie Residence**

**North of Union Station**

When Mac and Jay arrived at their house Jay went into her room immediately to take care of her clothes.  While Jay was doing that, Mac decided to sit down on the couch and start reading her new book.  Mac had just sat down when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mac."  The Admiral's voice came over the line.

"Sir?"  Mac asked, wondering why the Admiral would be calling her or even how he got her number. 

"Yes, Mac, its me.  I was wondering if we could talk about something important.  Soon."  The Admiral asked.  

"Of course, sir.  What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I'd rather not tell you on the phone.  Would you mind coming to headquarters at 0900 Monday?"

"Of course I'll be there, sir."

"Good, then I'll see you then, Major."

Before Mac could respond the line went dead.  Had he just called her Major?  _No, I probably just heard him wrong.  Yeah, that has to be it._  She decided not to let it bother her today; the day was just too good for that.  Mac resumed her original plan.  She was just about to crack open the cover when the phone rang again.

"Hello."  Mac said, just a little bit agitated.

"Mac?  What's wrong?"  Mac heard Harm's voice over the phone and she smiled.

"Nothing, sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you its just I am trying to read my book and you're the second person who has called before I even got to open it."

"Oh, well, you can call me back if you want."

Mac smiled at the offer, but answered, "No, no its fine.  Was there something you needed?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you and Jay wanted to join Jase and me tomorrow when we go to the lake tomorrow."

"The lake?"

"Yeah, it's about two hours from here, but it's well worth the drive."

"Well, I know I would.  But I don't know if Jay has anything planned.  Let me go ask her real quick.  Can you hang on a second?"

"Sure."

Mac put the phone on the couch and walked into Jay's room.  She smiled when she was her daughter lying on her bed with her headphones on.

When Jay finally noticed her mother, she took off her headphones and laid them on the bed while saying, "What's up, Mom."

"Nothing, what are you doing?"  Mac asked sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Just listening to music."

Mac picked up the headphones and listened to the music for a second then set them down again.  "That's not music."

"Yeah, it is.  You're just to old to understand the beauty of rap, Mom."

"Well, be that as it may, Harm is on the phone and he wants to know if we want to go with him and Jase when they go to a lake about two hours tomorrow."

"Yeah!  That would be tight!"

"Okay, I'll let you get back to your music now."  Mac left Jay and went back out to the couch.  She picked up the phone and said, "Harm?"

"Yep, still here.  What did she say?"

"She said that it would be tight.  I think that means cool."

"Then in that case, tight."

"No, I think you have to be able to understand that rap stuff they listen to be able to say that."

"Does Jay listen to that, too?"

"Yeah.  She listens to it while wearing her headphones so that I don't get a headache."

"Well, at least she wears headphones when she listens to that stuff.  Jase likes to blast it when I'm not home, so when I do get home that's all I hear.  I think his favorite is some guy named Ja Rook."

"Actually, I think it's supposed to be Ja Rule.  Jay likes this guy named Nelly.  What the heck kind of name is that?"

"I don't know.  All these rappers these days, they all have weird names.  I don't see why they can't use their own names."

"Tell me about it.  Anyway, I want to read my book, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow.  How do I get there?"

"We'll pick you up.  How about around 0900."

"That works.  I'll see you later, Harm."

"Bye, Mac."

Mac hung up the phone and opened her book.  But she realized that reading wasn't going to happen at the moment.  She laughed to herself thinking, _It's quiet in the house, no one is calling, I have the perfect opportunity but all I can think about I tomorrow._  She continued to laugh to herself as she got up and went to her bedroom.  It was late and she decided that she might as well go to bed.  She quickly changed into her pajamas and went into Jay's room.

Even though she knocked she knew that Jay couldn't hear it, so she went in.  Jay hadn't moved since Mac left earlier.  Again, Mac smiled and sat down on the bed.

Jay smiled, took off her headphones, and said, "What's up, Mom."

"Nothin'.  I'm just came here to tell you that Harm will be here at 0900 tomorrow.  So, I suggest you get some sleep."

"Wait, when is 0900?"

Mac smiled and answered, "Nine in the morning."

"Nine in the morning!  Hasn't he ever heard of sleeping in on the weekends?  I guess you're right, I should probably go to bed."

"Yeah.  I'm going to bed right now, so I'll wake you up at 8:30 so you'll have time to get ready."

"Okay, thank you for everything that you and Harm did for my birthday."

"You're welcome, I hope you like everything that you got."

"I do.  Good night, Mom."

"Night, Jay."  Mac shut the door on her way out and turned off all the lights in the apartment, then finally went to bed.

**Sunday, April 6**

**Mackenzie Residence**

**North of Union Station**

Jay walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting for her mom to finish getting ready.  Mac walked out of the back just as Harm knocked on the door.  Mac opened the door to let Harm in.  

Before anybody could say anything Jay spoke up and said,  "You're late by three minutes and twenty-one seconds."

Harm just stood there in awe while Mac and Jay grabbed her stuff.  

Mac shook her head and grabbed his arm on her way out of the apartment.

**Same Day**

**The lake**

**Two miles north of D.C.**

Harm and Mac were seated under the shade of a tree while Jase and Jay were swimming in the lake.

"So, you told her how to tell the time without looking at a watch?"

"Yeah, you know, got to keep it in the family."

"Yeah, I see."  Harm smiled at her. 

"The Admiral called yesterday."  Mac said quietly while she stared out at the water.

Harm turned to look at her and asked, "What did he say?"

"He said that he wants me to come into JAG tomorrow at 0800."

"Are you?"

"No, I'm going to totally blow off the Admiral."  Mac answered sarcastically.  Then smiled and said, "Of course I'm going to go."  

"Did he tell you what he wanted to talk about?"

"No, he said that he didn't want to

 tell me over the phone."

Harm smiled at that and turned back to watch the water.  Harm was quietly thinking about how it was gonna be with Mac back at JAG.  No doubt he was looking forward to having her back, but he was wondering if he would ever get to act on his feelings.  He missed the chance once and didn't plan on missing it again.  If he ever wanted to let Mac know how he felt it would have to be before she came back to JAG.  He would also need to inform the Admiral of his intentions.  He decided that he would talk to her about it after she talked the Admiral, after all, she didn't need to be distracted while she was talking to him about coming back.

"Penny for your thoughts, Sailor."  Mac had been watching at him for a while.  She wanted to know what had kept him quiet for the last 6 minutes and 43 seconds.

He looked at her and smiled, saying, "Just thinking about what it's gonna be like having you back at JAG."

Mac smiled at him and said, "Well, I don't know if that's what he wants to talk about."

Harm put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Trust me, that's what he wants to talk about."

Mac was surprised at first when he put his arm around her but she leaned against him almost immediately.  She looked up at him and said, "Do you think that I'll fit in okay?"

He gave her a questioning look and said, "Since when are you concerned about fitting in?"

"I haven't been in the military for eleven years, Harm.  I think I have a right to be concerned."

Harm brought his other arm around her and gave her a squeeze.  "You have nothing to be afraid of, Mac.  Everybody already loves you.  The only person you don't know is Sturgis, and he is nobody to be concerned about."

Mac smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace.  "Thank you."  She stated quietly.

He looked down at her and asked, "For what?"

"For being my friend.  For not giving up on me, even though I didn't speak to you for eleven years.  For accepting my daughter into yours and Jase's lives.  Just for everything you've ever done for me."

Harm hooked his finger under her chin and titled her head up to meet his eyes.  "I would do anything for you, Sarah.  Never, ever doubt that."  He made sure that he got his point across by never taking his eyes from hers.  He let that sink in before he continued, "You know that I love Jay.  She is so much like you it's unbelievable."  He paused, looking over to their kids who were jumping off a dock and into the water.  He pointed towards them and said, "How could I not love her?  Did you think that I would hold a grudge against you because you left JAG?"

"Honestly, yes, I thought you would be mad at me."

"Oh, Mac…" Harm tightened his grip and hugged her so close she thought if they got closer, they would no longer be two individual people.  It was a while before he continued, "I've said it before, but I don't think that you believed me.  So I'll say it again, I could never stay mad at you, Mac.  You mean way too much to me."  A stray tear had drifted down her cheek and lifted his hand to wipe it away.  _I love you, Mac._  He thought to himself.  He would tell her soon enough, but now was not the time.

**Monday, April 7**

**JAG HQ**

**Falls Church**

Mac walked quickly into JAG and knocked on the Admiral's door.  She waited for his commander to enter.  And did so when she heard the muffled response.

The Admiral looked up as she entered and smiled, saying, "Ah, Mac, have a seat."

Mac took the offered seat and waited for him to begin.

"The reason I called you here today was to ask you if you wanted to come back to JAG.  Before you object let me tell you something.  Commander Brumby is being called back to the Royal Australian Navy and we need someone to fill his shoes.  I want you to know that you're the first one that came to mind.  I have talked to the SecNav and it took some haggling, but he agreed to let you come back, that is if you are willing."

"Sir, I would be more than happy to come back to JAG.  But, I do have a daughter now, so I would be unable to work overtime on the nights that she has basketball games.  I also need to talk to her about my going back into the military.  She just recently learned that I was in the military."

"I fully understand.  I will give you two days, but after that I really need to know."

"I understand, sir.  I will let you know tomorrow what my decision is."  Mac got up to leave, but stopped when she reached the door.  Turning back she said, "I appreciate the second chance that you're giving me, sir."

"I can't promise you that it will be easy, but I wanted you back on my team.  Dismissed."

With that Mac left the office and decided to pay Harm a visit.  She walked over to his door and knocked once before entering.  She sat down in a chair and said, "Morning, Sailor."

"Morning, Mac.  Did you talk to the Admiral already?"

"Yep."  

Harm waited for her elaborate, when she didn't disclose anymore information he asked, "And?"

"He wants to have me back at JAG."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told I had to think about it."

"What's there to think about?"

"Well, for one Jay has no idea that this is even happening.  I have to make sure that she is okay with it before I go ahead with anything.  And second, I really didn't want it to seem like I was expecting it."

"You mean, you haven't told Jay that there's a possibility that you might be going back into the military?"

"Well, I wasn't sure that it was happening.  She just recently learned that I was in the military earlier in my life, I really don't know if she would like the idea of my going back."

"You don't think that she wants you to do it?"

"I don't know.  That's why I'm going to tell the Admiral what my decision tomorrow morning."

"When will you know for sure?"

"Probably tonight.  Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Harmon Rabb Jr., you are a horrible liar.  Either that or I know you way too well."

"Alright, you caught me.  Will you call me when you know?"

"Sure.  Well, I have to go."  Mac said standing up.

Harm stood up as well and walked her to the door.  She was about to walk out when he stopped her by saying; "I need to talk to you about something important."

"Right now?"

"No, after you talk to Jay."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just want to talk to you about something.  Well, you better go.  Bye, Mac."  With that he disappeared into his office again.

Mac stood where she was wondering what was so important that he had to talk to her about.  After about 5 minutes she shook herself out of her revere and went home.

**Same Day**

**Mackenzie Residence**

**North of Union Station**

Jay unlocked her door and walked into her house, she really wasn't expecting her mom to be home, but she saw her mom in the kitchen looking out the window.

"What's up, Mom?" Jay said in a way of greeting.

Mac turned from the window and smiled at her daughter.  "Hey, girl.  How was school?"

"It was cool.  I beat Jase again today at lunch.  At least today the score was close."

Mac smiled at her daughter and said, "I need to talk to you about something, Jay."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need to talk to you about something important."

Jay put her stuff down by the table and went over to the couch where her mom was sitting.  "Okay, shoot."

"You remember how I was in the military when I was younger?"

"Yeah, you were a Marine."

"That's right.  Would you like it if I went back in the military?  I would still be a lawyer and I would be able to work with Harm again.  I would also be closer to your school.  And the Admiral said that I could take off early when you have a game.  Would you be mad if I did that?"

"No, I think it would be cool to have a mom that's in the military."  Jay smiled at her mom.

Mac sighed and hugged her daughter, saying, "I was worried that you would be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad?  I think it's cool that you were in the Marines.  I think that it's even cooler that you'll be back in the Marines."

Mac pulled back and said, "You want to go to dinner later?"

"Yeah!  Can Harm and Jase come?"  Jay face lit up while she answered her mother.

Mac smiled and said, "Yes, Harm and Jase can come.  Now go do your homework."

Jay grabbed her stuff on her way to her room.

Mac picked up the phone and dialed JAG HQ then dialed Harm's extension.

"Rabb."

"Harm, it's Mac."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, a couple of things.  I talked to Jay."

"What did she say?"

"She said that it would be cool if I went back to JAG."

"She really said that?"

"Yeah, I told her that I would be closer to her school and that the Admiral said that I could take off early when she had a game.  And she totally agreed."

"So you're coming back then?"

"Yep.  I have to tell the Admiral tomorrow.  Now, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Now is not the time for the discussion.  But you said that you had a couple things to talk about.  So what was the other thing?"

"Uh, Jay and I are going to dinner tonight.  We were wondering if you and Jase would like to join us?  We're going to Black Angus."

"Count us in.  What time?"

"How about 1830?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you there."

"Okay.  Bye, Harm."

Harm hung up the phone and walked out of his office into the bullpen.  He spotted Tiner and walked over to him.

"Tiner."

Tiner turned from the bookcase towards Harm.  "Yes, sir?"

"Is the Admiral available?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks, Tiner."  Harm walked over to the Admiral's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Harm did so and stood at attention.

"What can I do for you, Commander?"  The Admiral asked looking up from his paperwork.

"Sir, I have something of a personal matter to discuss with you."

"Have a seat, Commander."

Harm took the offered seat.

"Now, what is this about?"

"Well, you see, sir, I uh…um, well…" Harm stopped, took a deep breath, and collected his thoughts.  He started over, saying, "Sir, I am planning on telling Mac how I feel about her.  Would that effect her position at JAG, sir?"

"Well, first of all, what are your feelings towards her?"

"I love her, Admiral.  I realized recently that I missed my first chance eleven years ago.  I'm not planning on letting my second chance go by.  If that means that I have to change my designator, so be it."

"I don't think that's necessary, son.  It will not affect yours or Mac's positions at JAG.  I can promise you that." 

"Thank you.  I appreciate this, sir."

"Yeah, well it's about time you got your head out of your six and did something about your feelings.  Dismissed."  

Harm snapped to attention before exiting the office.  He walked briskly back to his office, trying to decide when would be the best time to talk to Mac.  He sat down at his desk just as an idea struck him.  He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"La Tours, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I would like to make a reservation for two, please."

"Yes, sir.  For what date?"

"This Friday night."

"Okay.  Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you."  Harm hung up the phone and looked up just as Harriet was walking by.  "Hey, Harriet!"  He called.

She turned and smiled, saying, "Yes, sir?" 

Harm waved into his office and said, "I wondering if you could do me a favor, Harriet?"

"Of course, sir.  What?"

"I was wondering if you would watch Jay and Jase this Friday night."

"I would be glad to, sir.  Do you know what time?"

"Probably an hour and a half after we get off.  Would that be okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Harriet.  That will be all."

"Yes, sir."  Harriet came to attention then turned on her heel and exited the office.

Harm looked at his watch and saw that it was 1700.  He took a look at his caseload, or lack of, and decided that what he had could wait until tomorrow.  He grabbed his briefcase and cover and left the office.

**Same Day**

**Rabb Residence**

**Just outside D.C.**

Harm unlocked the door and entered his house.  He placed his briefcase and cover on the kitchen table and headed upstairs to tell Jase about dinner.  He knocked on his son's door once, then went in.

"Hey, Dad!  I didn't know that you were home."  Jase said as he turned down his music and gave his father a hug.

"I just got home.  You know, Mac called me today.  She wanted to know if we want to go to dinner with her and Jay tonight at Black Angus.  I told that we would go."

"Cool.  When are we leaving?"

"Well, she wants us to be there at 1830.  So once I'm ready we'll leave.  Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be ready in about 15 minutes.  I have to take a shower."  Harm left the room and went to take a shower and get ready for the night.  He thought about how to ask Mac to go to dinner with him on Friday.  How was he going to explain that he already planned on having Harriet watch the kids?  He was almost positive that she would agree, but would she be mad that he already asked Harriet?  _No, it's not like her to be mad at simple stuff like that.  She should be fine with it.  I hope._  He got out of the shower and got ready to go.

**Same Day **

**Black Angus**

**Unknown Location**

When they entered the restaurant Harm spotted Mac easily.  He waved when she saw them, and then walked over to the table.

"Hey, Harm."  Jay said as they sat down. 

"Hey, Jay."  Harm said in return.  "So, how late are we?"  He asked Mac.

Mac looked at him and smiled, saying, "Actually, for once in your life you are early."

He smiled at her and picked up his menu.  "So, Marine, what's good here?"

Mac was quiet for a moment then said, "Well, I know they have lots of shrimp."

Harm flipped over to the seafood section and decided that he was going to get the fried shrimp.  He closed his menu and set it down on the table.  Deciding that now was a good time to ask Mac, he said, "Hey Mac?"  
  


"Yeah?"

"What are you doing Friday night?"

She put down her menu and looked at him, "Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking that we have that certificate for La Tours and well, I thought that if you weren't doing anything then we could go."  Harm breathed a sigh of relief once he was finished.  He really didn't think that it would that hard to ask Mac if she wanted to go to dinner with him.

"A date."  Mac said, it was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."  Harm shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  Did she really have to make this hard?

Mac smiled at the sight in front of her.  "I guess I could clear my schedule."  She teased. 

"Oh, well if you're busy. I could always call one of ladies in my little black book."  He teased back.

Mac smiled and said, "Oh, would you look at that, my schedule just cleared up."

"Good, I already asked Harriet if she would watch the kids on Friday."

"Well, getting pretty sure of yourself there, Flyboy."

"Yeah, well, I just had this feeling that you would say yes."

Sometime during dinner Harm took Mac's hand in his and Mac noticed that he was no longer wearing his wedding ring.

**Friday, April 11**

**Mackenzie Residence**

**North of Union Station**

Mac stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear.  _It's only Harm; I shouldn't be spending an hour trying to pick out an outfit!_  "UGH!"  Mac turned from her closet in frustration. She walked out of her room and into Jay's.

Jay turned from her desk at the sound of the door opening.  "Mom, what wrong?"  She asked, knowing her mother wouldn't just barge into her room without knocking first if something wasn't up.

"I need your help."  Mac stated.

"With what?"

"Picking out something to wear."

"For your date with Harm?"  Jay teased.

Mac gave a stern look but couldn't help but smile.  "Yes, for my date with Harm.  Now, will you help me?  I only have 31 minutes left."

Jay got up and said, "Yeah lets go."

About a half hour later Mac was ready and waiting when Harm came to pick her and Jay up.

**Same Day**

**La Tours**

**Somewhere in D.C.**

"So, what did the Admiral say when you told him that you were coming back to JAG?"

Mac looked up from her dinner and answered, "He wasn't really surprised.  He said that I start back on Monday."

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"Yes.  It's going to be…interesting seeing if I remember how everything works."

Harm reached across the table and took her hand, gave it a comforting squeeze.  "You're going to be fine.  I promise."

Through the rest of dinner they talked about little things and when they were down Harm asked Mac if she would like to take a walk.

As they walked down the sidewalk Harm took her hand in his once again.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"  Mac asked.

"Yes."

"Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?"  Mac lifted the hand that held hers.

Harm took a deep breath and said, "Because I don't want to live in the past anymore.  I will always remember Erin and what she gave me, but she was not the one that I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with.  She wasn't _the_ one."

Mac stopped walking and turned towards him.  "And who is _the_ one?"

Harm took her hand and pulled over to a bench and sat her down.  Once she was sitting he sat down beside her.  "Well, she's beautiful, she's funny, and I love to be around her."

"She sounds nice."  Mac plastered a smile on her face and turned to him.  She wanted to be happy for him but it was hard when she was dying inside.

Harm smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders.  "Well, she's only nice when you don't get on her nerves."

Mac was a little uncomfortable with the position that they were in.  If Harm loved someone else why was he acting like this with her?  It would make sense if she were the one he was talking about, but she wasn't.  Was she?  Mac turned to him then and asked, "Do I know her?"

Harm nodded and smiled, "You know her very well.  Extremely well, in fact."

"Harm, what is her name?"

The smiled disappeared and he turned fully towards her.  "Mac, I know you're thinking that it's not you.  So, let me start this conversation over."  He paused; looking away he gathered his thought.  When he turned back to her he started.  "Mac, when you left it killed me.  Ask anybody at JAG; I walked around like a zombie.  I couldn't eat; I couldn't sleep.  It was like a part of me was taken away and I couldn't live without that piece."

"Harm."  Mac started, but Harm silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Please, let me finish.  It was like that for two months, and that was when Mic arrived.  He noticed that I wasn't exactly looking well.  That's when he introduced me to Erin and I guess I thought that she would take my mind off you, but she didn't.  No matter how much I tried, you were always there.  And though you were in my mind non-stop, I married her."

"Why?"  Mac had been silently listening to Harm's speech.  She was amazed that he was actually having this conversation with her.

"To be honest, I don't know.  Maybe I thought that if she were in my life in a larger way then maybe I wouldn't think about you as often.  And even that didn't work.  But in time, I made myself come to the conclusion that I was never going to see you again and I thought I put your memory out of my head.  But I would dream about you at night and sometimes I would wake up with tears in my eyes knowing that I was never going to have that part of my life back.  What I'm trying to say, Mac, is that I missed my chance with you once and I don't plan on missing that chance again.  I love you, Sarah Mackenzie.  And even not seeing you for twelve years hasn't changed that.  I don't think that any amount of time ever will."

Mac now had tears in her own eyes.  She didn't know what to say or how to react.

"Mac, say something, please."  Harm was getting nervous; he was already nervous, he didn't think that it was possible to be more.

Mac smiled and said, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that.  I only left with Dalton because I thought that you didn't feel the same way.  Dalton cared for me, and I thought that he would give me everything I wanted in my life.  I soon found out that that wasn't how it was going to be.  But I had already left and having a child took so much out of me that I honestly didn't think that I could handle being in the military and being a parent.  So, I moved and joined a different law firm.  I picked up the phone so many times to call you, but I thought that you wouldn't want to talk to me.  I remember having dreams about talking to you and it always ended with a fight and you saying that you never wanted to see me again."  Mac paused; looking down she wiped a tear from her eye.  When she looked up again she noticed that Harm's eyes were also misty.  She squeezed the hand that still held hers and continued, "Though I knew that you would never say that it made me cry to even think about it.  I knew you cared for me but not the way I did for you.  I loved you then and leaving JAG never was able to change that.  When Jay told me about Jase I was crushed.  I thought you had moved on and that you forgot about me.  When I first saw the Admiral again he told me that I should call you, and I knew that he was right.  I wanted to but I thought that you wouldn't remember me.  I don't know what I was thinking, but it stopped me from calling you.  When I saw you again at Champs I knew that my fears were nowhere near true.  And when Jay and I left all I could think about was how good it was to see you again.  I've never felt that way before.  I found myself thinking about what I was going to wear or how I should do my hair."  Mac laughed at how dumb she sounded.  "You must think that I'm stupid.  But, it's all true.  I did all those things because I love you, Harm.  I've found out that no amount of time could or will ever change the way I feel about you."

Harm smiled at her and brought his hands up to the sides of her face.  He gazed into her eyes and wiped two tears from her cheeks.  He leaned towards her slowly and when they were centimeters apart, Harm whispered, "I love you."  With that he closed the distance between them and kissed her lips softly.  The kiss didn't last too long and Mac was disappointed that it was so brief.

Harm seemed to notice and said, "If I start kissing you now, I won't be able to stop."

"Fine by me."  Mac said and cut off his reply by pressing her lips to his, hard.

Harm was a little stunned at first, but reacted almost instantly.  The kiss deepened with an intensity that neither had ever experienced before.  And when they parted they were both out of breath.

Harm backed away enough to be able to look into her eyes and said, "Let's get out of here."  He took her hand again and stood up.  Mac stood with him and they started walking back towards the car.

**Saturday, April 12**

**Mackenzie Residence**

**North of Union Station**

"Hello." Jay answered the phone.

"Hey, Jay, is your mom there?"  Harm asked.

"Oh, hey Harm. Yeah, hold on a minute let me go get her." Jay put the phone down and ran to go get Mac.  She walked into her mom's bathroom and found her doing her hair.  "Hey, Mom, Harm's on the phone."

"Okay. I'll be there in minute." 

Jay ran back to the phone and said, "Harm, she'll be here in a minute."

"Okay.  So what did guys do last night?"

"We watched some movies and played some games.  You guys came home late last night, what were you doing?"

"We spent a lot of time, uh, talking.  You know, boring grown-up stuff."

"Yeah, right.  Well, here's my mom.  Talk to you later Harm."  Jay handed the phone to Mac and walked to her room. 

"Hello."  Mac said into the phone.

"Hey. What are you doing right now?"

"I just got done getting ready for the day.  Jay has practice in an hour and a half and then I have a whole bunch of errands that I have to do.  Why, what are you doing right now?"

"Well, about half an hour ago I took Jase to practice.  I just got done going to buy groceries. And I was just about to go clean the house when the thought of calling you popped into my head."

Mac smiled and said, "I was thinking about you, too.  Have you told Jase yet?"

"No, I was panning on doing that after I picked him up from practice.  Have you told Jay?"

"Not yet.  I was going to tell her on the way to practice."

"You don't sound happy about it."  Harm commented.

"I just don't know how she'll react to it.  I mean yeah, I think that she will be okay with it, even maybe a little excited.  But she could also hate the idea.  And I really don't want her to hate the idea of us being together."  Mac explained.

"I was thinking the same thing.  I know Jase likes you, I just don't know how he will take us being more than friends."

"I have to go, but will you call me after you talk to Jase?"

"Yeah, I will."  There was a pause then Harm said, "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, too, Harm.  I wish you were here right now, so I could say it to your face."

"I wish I was there, too.  But I have to clean the house and then pick up Jase and talk to him. I will call you later.  Bye, Mac."

"Bye." Mac said and hung up.  She then went to Jay's bedroom and knocked before she stepped inside. 

Jay turned from her computer screen when she heard the door open.  "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, kiddo.  When do you have to be at practice?"

"I have to be there fifteen minutes before it starts.  But Coach wants us there about half an hour early today; he says we're watching game tapes.  So I think we should leave in about a half hour."

"Okay."  Mac said as she got up to leave.   She closed the door on her way out then went to the living room to watch TV.

**On the way to Practice**

**Mackenzie car**

Mac looked over at Jay when they were stopped at a red light and said, "Hey, Jay, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Okay."  Jay leaned over and turned the radio off and said, "What's up?"

"How do you feel about Harm?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just how do you feel about him?"

"You mean do I like him?  Yeah, I like him.  He's really cool.  You know, almost like the father that I never had."

"I'm really glad that you said that because last night he told me that he loves me."

"And what did you say?  Don't tell me that you turned him down!"

Mac laughed at her daughter's reaction.  "No, I didn't turn him down.  In fact, I told him that I love him, too."

"Really!?!  That is so cool, Mom!  So are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Yeah, I guess you could think of it like that.  But when you are grown up you just say that you are seeing each other."  

"Oh.  Well, me and Jase see each other everyday, does that mean we are seeing each other?"

Mac laughed at that and answered, "No, that doesn't mean that you are seeing each other.  It just means that you guys are friends."

As Jamie got out of the car she said, "Hey, Mom, next time you talk to Harm tell him that I said I think it's tight you guys are going out."  And with that she shut the door and walked into the gym.

**On the Way home **

**From practice**

**Rabb car**

"Hey, Jase, how was practice?"  Harm asked his son as he got in the car.

"I guess it was alright.  Coach wasn't happy with the way we played the other night and we kinda got punished for that."

"But you won.  Doesn't that mean that he would be happy?"

"Well, with any normal coach that would be the way it would be.  But, with Coach B it ain't that way."

"Oh, I see.  What did you guys have to do?"

"Well, we started out normal, you know, with the lay-up drill and the Laker drill.  But after that everything we did was wrong and we had to run at least 25 ladders."

"Wow, you must be tired."

"Yeah, but we've had worse practices.  Like the one where all we did was defense and full court drills; that killed me.  But anyway, what did you do while I was at practice?"

"Well, I went to the grocery store and I cleaned the house. But, I need to talk to you about something and it's pretty important."

Jase sat up straighter and said, "Okay, what is it?"

"Well, you know that Mac and I went out last night.  And you remember how I told you that I've known Mac for a long time?"

"Yeah.  You said that you guys were partners at JAG a long time ago."

"When we were out last night I told Mac that I am in love with her. And-"

"Really!  That's really cool, Dad.  What did she say?"  Jase interrupted.

"She said that she loves me, too.  I know that the last time that I tried to date someone, you didn't like her.  I just wanted to make sure that it was okay with you that Mac was my girlfriend."

"Dad, the reason that I didn't like that Renee chick was because she acted fake around me.  Like she was trying to be all nice and stuff just because I was your kid.  Mac isn't like that; she understands how it is to have a kid.  I am totally okay with you and Mac going out."

Harm looked over at his son and smiled.  "I'm proud of you, Jase."

"Why?"

"Because I just am.  I don't need a reason."

"Whatever, Dad."  Jase smiled at his dad and said, "You know, Dad, since Mac is your girlfriend, and because she has a lot of potential to be my future mom, I think that her and Jay should come over to dinner at our house tonight.  I mean, after all I have to make sure that I like her and all."

"Oh, is that right?  Well, I think that I agree with you.  I'll call her when we get home."

**Same Day**

**Mackenzie Residence **

**North of Union Station**

"Hello."  Mac answered the phone already knowing who it would be.

"Hey, Mac."

"Hey, Harm." 

"How are you?"

"I'm fine.  How about you?"

"I'm good.  I talked to Jase.  Did you talk to Jay?"

"Yeah, I talked to Jay.  Do you want me to go first?"

"Sure."

"Well, first I asked her how she felt about you.  She said that you were like the father she never had."

"Did she really say that?"

"Yeah.  That's when I told her about last night.  She was excited and she wanted me to tell you that she thinks it's tight that you and I are going out.  How did it go with Jase?"

"I told him that I told you that I love you and he didn't even let me finish my sentence.  He is really excited.  In fact, he wants to have you and Jay over for dinner tonight, he said he wants to make sure that he likes and you and all."

Mac laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Jay wouldn't mind.  I know I would love it.  What time?"

"I'm thinking that we should eat at about 4:30-5.  So if you want to come over before then, it's up to you.  But right now I gotta go, so I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay, I love you. Bye."

"Love you, too."

**Same Day**

**Rabb Residence**

"Hey, Mac, could you hand me the seasoning?"  Harm asked motioning to the counter where he had put the ingredients.

"Sure."  Mac answered, handing him the seasoning.

"Thanks. So you excited about coming back to JAG on Monday?"

"Yeah.  Which reminds me, I have to take my uniform out of that duffel bag."

"You have your uniform in a duffel bag?"

"Yeah.  Along with several letters that were written to me after I left JAG."

Harm looked out the window to make sure the kids were fully occupied before he said, "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Mac followed Harm out of the kitchen and into the living room where he told her to sit down on the couch.  Harm went into his bedroom and grabbed the photo album that held only photos of Mac and himself.  He brought it back downstairs and handed it to Mac before sitting down next to her.

"What's this?"  Mac asked.

"Open it."

Mac flipped open the front cover and smiled at the picture.  It was a newspaper clipping of the day they first met in the rose garden.  Apparently there was a photographer taking photos and he happened to take a picture of Harm and Mac shaking hands.  The next page held a picture of a JAG softball game.  It was taken after Mac had made a sliding dive into home to win the game.  Harm was wiping smudges off Mac's face.  The one next to it was taken the same day, but with them looking at the camera.  After flipping through more of the same type of pictures Mac looked up and said, "Is this photo album filled with pictures of us?"

Harm nodded.

"Where did you get them?"

"Different places.  Most were taken with my camera, some I got from Bud and Harriet.  These are my favorite."  Harm said as he took the album from and flipped a couple pages over.  There were two pictures on the page that he showed her.  One was of a party at Bud and Harriet's, when Mac was holding Baby AJ while Harm had his arm around her shoulders.  The other picture was when they were undercover at the Sudanese Embassy.

Mac studied both of the pictures before looking up.  "This one is from that time when Webb needed us to go undercover as ourselves, right?"

"Yeah.  I had Webb get me that picture. I figured since we saved the world from the Ebola Virus, the least he could do was get me that picture."

"Why are these your favorites?"

"Because in the one with AJ we look almost like real family. And in the Embassy picture you look so beautiful.  I think my heart stopped beating when you walked into the room."

Mac didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything at all.  She simply leaned up and kissed him lightly.  "I love being able to do that."

Harm smiled and said, "And I love being able to do this."  Harm leaned down and kissed her, but unlike her kiss, his was filled with passion and love.  He only meant to kiss her for a couple seconds, but once his lips touched hers he ditched that idea.  His arms went around her waist to bring her closer to him and while hers found their way around his neck.  Harm pushed Mac down until she lay against the couch, with him lying on top of her. 

"Get a room!"

Harm and Mac jumped apart at the voice, well, as far apart as they could get while lying down.  

Harm got up and looked over to the doorway and saw both Jase and Jay laughing.  "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."  Jase supplied. 

Harm looked back at Mac and saw that she too was laughing.  Harm just shook his head and walked into the kitchen to check on the dinner.

 ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Same Day**

**Mackenzie Residence**

When Mac got home she went into her room and took the duffel bag out of her closet and set it on the bed.  Opening it, she took out the letters and set them on the bed next to the duffel bag.  After hanging up her old uniform and making sure that all the ribbons and medals were aligned properly she went back to the bed and picked up a handful of letters.  Sifting through them she noted that many of them were from Harriet informing her of the things that were happening at JAG.  Going through the pile she found an unopened letter from Harm.  Setting the rest aside she gently tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter. 

_Dear Sarah,_

_It has been two months since you left JAG.  I hope that you are happy with your decision to leave, because I can only be happy knowing that you are.  It isn't the same without you here.  I still find myself looking toward your office in the morning and hoping that it'll just be a dream that you left.  I still hope to find you in the break room when I go to get my coffee ready with a comment about me being late again that morning.  I know that I am being stupid about all of this and I wouldn't be surprised if you have forgotten about all of us.  But I hope you didn't.  I don't really know why I am writing you this, maybe it's just to get some closure and have you know that I will never forget you.  Be happy, Sarah._

_Always, _

_Harm_

Mac wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand in frustration.  She had to see him, now.  She got up from the bed, grabbed her keys, and walked into Jamie's room.  "Jay, I have to go over to Harm's place for awhile.  I'll be back soon."

"Wait!  Why do you have to go see Harm?" 

"I just have to talk to him about something."

"Okay, tell Jase that I said hey."

But Mac was thinking about anything but getting to Harm's the quickest way possible.  Driving well over the speed limit was the least of her concerns.  When Mac pulled into his drive way and got out of the car she realized that it was almost ten o'clock at night.  _If I wake him up, oh well!_  With that thought she walked up and knocked on the door.  When no one answered she knocked again.

Harm opened the door wearing only a pair of faded jeans that looked like they were thrown on at the last minute.

"Mac?  What are you doing here?  Did something happen?"

"No. Where's Jase?"

"Upstairs…sleeping.  Wh-"

Whatever he was going to say cut off by Mac pressing her lips firmly against his.  Not a man to dismiss a woman, he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly while Mac moved them further into the house and closed the door behind her back.  

When they parted Harm looked at her and said, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"I was going through some letters that I received after I left JAG.  Most of them were from Harriet, but I found this one buried in the pile."  Mac pulled Harm's letter out of her pocket and handed it to him.  As Harm read the letter Mac walked over and sat down on the couch. When Harm was done reading it he came and sat down next to her.  "I came over here to let you know that I never forgot you.  I couldn't even if I wanted to.  Every night when I lay next to Dalton, I only thought of you.  In the beginning it was bad, I couldn't concentrate on work and Dalton started to notice that whenever he wanted to…you know, I always had a headache.  You were all that I could think about.  When it got to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore, I told Dalton that I couldn't see him anymore and I moved.  About a month after that I found out that I was pregnant.  I never opened your letter.  If I had I would have called you or come to see you or done something to assure you that I hadn't forgotten you.  I'm sorry, Harm."  

Harm looked at Mac then back down at the letter and said, "I know now that you didn't forget me, or anybody else for that matter.  But at the time, I felt as if part of my heart had left with you and this was the only way that I could express part of what I was feeling.  You don't have to apologize, Mac.  I really didn't expect you to answer me anyway.  I only care that you know that I love you now.  The past is the past, let it stay there."

Mac put arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  "I love you so much.  What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Harm gathered her close and held her firmly against his body.  He planted a kiss on the top of her head, and another one on her temple.  As he passed her ear he bit the lobe gently then soothed it with his tongue. He kissed her softly on the cheek and continued to her mouth.  He kissed her gently, with patience, so she felt as if she were drowning.  Her hands skimmed up threading into his hair.  He thought he could absorb her if she would let him.  As the kiss deepened, lengthened, he imagined how perfectly simple it would be to pick her up, and carry her upstairs. 

And it was because of that reason that he pulled away from her.  "Mac, it's late.  You should go."

When she was sure that she could talk, she said, "You're right, I should go."

"Yeah."  He stated.  They sat unmoving on the couch, gazing at each other when Harm said, "You know, for you to go you have to get off the couch."

"Oh, right."  Mac said as she all but jumped off the couch.  "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."  Harm answered as he moved with he towards the door.

"Bye, Harm.  I love you."  Mac opened the door and took one step outside before turning around and launching herself into Harm's arms.  She kissed him hard on the mouth, wrapped her arms around his neck, and wove her fingers through his hair.  She pushed her tongue into his mouth with little resistance.  As tongues dueled his arms held her tightly to him.  Her lungs screamed for oxygen and she cursed the need for it to live.  She pulled away slowly and untangled herself from him.  "Okay, this time I am really leaving."

"Yeah, you better or else I'll have to say let Jay get to school on her own and you will stay here with me all night, and we wouldn't be sleeping."

Mac smiled and waved as she got into her car to drive home.   


	3. First Day Back

Monday, April 14 

**JAG HQ**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"Morning, ma'am."  Harriet greeted Mac as she passed her on her way to the Admiral's office.

"Morning, Harriet."  Mac answered before knocking on the door.  She opened the door when she heard the muffled command to enter.  "Major Mackenzie reporting as ordered, sir."  She said as she stood at attention.

"Yes, Major, have a seat."  When she did he continued, "You will be taking your old office.  Tomorrow I will give you a case, but for today I just want you to get used to being around here again.  So get your office set up I will give you a case tomorrow.  Dismissed."  

"Yes, sir."  Mac came to attention again and walked out the door into the noisy organization of the bullpen.

Harm spotted her coming out of the Admiral's office when he was coming back from the break room.  "Hey, Mac."

"Hey, Harm."

"So what's your schedule for today?"

"Well, the Admiral said he wanted me to get used to the office again and to set up my office and everything.  How about you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch and maybe help me with a case if you have time."

"Sure.  Just come and get me whenever you're ready."  Mac answered before turning to enter her old office.

Mac was in her office all of ten minutes before there was a knock on her door.

"Enter."

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, but I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."  Harriet said as she poked her head in the office.

Mac smiled and said, "Sure, Harriet, come on in."

Harriet did so and closed the door behind her before taking a seat across from Mac.

"What's up, Harriet?  You look nervous."

"Well, I am, ma'am."

"About what?"

"I don't know how Bud's going to react when I tell him I'm pregnant again.  I mean, we haven't really talked about having more kids and—"

"That's so great, Harriet!  Congratulations!"  Mac said interrupting her and coming around the desk to give her friend a hug. 

Harriet was caught off guard but recovered quickly enough to return the hug.  "Thank you, ma'am, but I still don't know how Bud's going to react."

Mac pulled back and looked Harriet in the eye while she asked, "Harriet, does Bud love you?"

"Yes, ma'am.  I've got no doubt about that."

"Does he love AJ?"

"He adores AJ, ma'am."

"Then why, Harriet, are you worried about him not wanting, let alone loving, this baby?"

"I don't know, ma'am.  It's just that we haven't talked about having more children.  I don't know how he is going to react."

"Harriet, listen to me.  Bud loves you, he loves AJ, and he is going to love this child.  Okay?"

Harriet stood up straight and said, "You're right ma'am.  I don't know what I was thinking.  It's probably all the hormones."

Mac smiled and said, "Now, if that's all, I have to get to work and organize this office.  Unless, you want to stay and help."

Harriet looked around at the boxes and said, "You know, I'd love to ma'am, but I think I do enough cleaning at home."

Mac chuckled as Harriet left and turned to survey the damage around her. _Wow!  Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get the desk set up before lunch._

Same Day 

**JAG HQ**

**Harm's Office**

Harm looked up from he report and glanced in the direction of Mac's office.  _How am I supposed to get anything done when she is only 10 feet away?_  He looked at his report then at his watch.  _This is hopeless!  There's no way I'm going to get anything done right now!  _With that Harm got up and walked into the bullpen.  When e reached Mac's office he noticed that she was in the middle of putting her Marine Corp. poster on the wall.  He decided not to say anything and instead leaned against the doorframe waiting to be noticed.  He tried not to laugh out loud when she struggled to reach the top right corner.

"You know, if you're laugh the least you can do is help me." Mac said, looking over her shoulder.

"No, I think I like the view I have." Harm said, looking at her lower features.

"Shouldn't you be doing your work?" Mac asked, turning around and walking towards him.

Harm stepped further into the office and closed the door behind.  "How can I work when I know that the woman that I love is less than fifteen feet away?"

Mac glanced towards the windows to make sure that the blinds were closed before moving into his arms.  "I guess what they say is true."

"What's that?"  Harm murmured against her lips.

"That Marines have more self control than squids do."  When he would've pulled away to make a retort she gripped his hair and pulled his mouth down to hers.  The kiss was slow at first, almost tentative.  But it only stayed that way for about three seconds, then it changed to one of pent up passion and need, like someone had flipped a switch.  If it hadn't been for the fact that they were at JAG she would've pulled down onto the floor and gone a little farther.  It was for that reason that she pulled away slowly before saying, "You're bad for me.  I'm never going to get any work done when I know you can kiss like that."

"All day long all I've been able to think about is how your lips feel against mine, the way your body molds perfectly to fit mine.  The way your eyes look right after I kiss you, I can see the need you have and the love that you feel for me.  God, I love you, Sarah.  I hope that you know that; that I would give my life for yours."  Harm pulled her close and held her for what seemed like ever, but in reality was only a few seconds.  "I want to see you tonight."  He said once he pulled away.

"Okay, we could come over."

"No, just you. No kids.  Somewhere where we won't be interrupted; so I can show you just how much you really mean to me."

Mac shuddered at the tone of his voice and the meaning behind his words.  "I want that too, but Harm, you we can't just leave the kids alone for a night.  How would they get to school in the morning?  We need a whole weekend to ourselves."

"What we need is a lifetime together.  So I could show you every night.  But, I guess a weekend will do…for now.  But it has to be soon."

"How about this weekend?  We could ask Harriet to watch them for us.  Then we could go somewhere, I don't care, just somewhere."  Mac suggested with a certain urgency in her voice.

"Then it's settled, you ask Harriet and I will make the plans.  Just four more days, Sarah."  With that he kissed her again and walked out of the office.


	4. Friday Part 1

Friday, April 18 

**Mackenzie Residence**

**North of Union Station**

Friday couldn't have come slower for Mac.  She had spent Monday setting up her office, Tuesday the Admiral gave her a case that she wrapped up Wednesday, and Thursday she asked Harriet if she wouldn't mind watching the kids over the weekend.  She was more then happy to oblige, claiming it was about time that she and Harm spent sometime alone.  Friday, however, went by slower than the rest of the week.  The seconds seemed like minutes, the minutes like hours, and the hours like days.  And with no case to investigate she had only paperwork to deal with.  The lunches with Harm only made it harder to get through the week; he refused to tell her where they were going, only supplying her with the fact that she might want to pack a bathing suit.

Now it was Friday, and she was so frustrated with need that she thought she might explode if Harm so much as touched her.  Jamie was gone; Harriet had offered to pick her and Jase up from school, so Mac the apartment to herself.  Harm was supposed to pick her up in fifteen minutes, but with him you never knew so she sat down and turned on the TV.


	5. Friday Part 2

Same Day 

**Same Time**

**Harm's car**

Friday. It was finally Friday.  That was the only thing Harm could think about.  The week had seemed like a year to him.  He'd been given a case that took only three days to wrap up.  He had lunch with Mac everyday, but that just made the week go by slower.  He was overcome by urges that he had had to suppress.  The urge to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless had to be held back.  Even the simple act of holding hands while in uniform was forbidden.   But now, at 5:05, he was free to act on those urges. 

He was going to be a couple of minutes late because he had to make two stops firsts.  He'd thought about calling Mac and telling her but decided against it.  It wasn't unusual for Harm to be late, so he didn't see a reason to call.

As he drove Harm thought about all the things he had done and was going to do to make this weekend perfect.  They were going to spend the weekend in the Bahamas; his step dad had a house there and they agreed to let him use for the weekend.  And there was one more thing that he was going to do that had to do with the two stops he made that were causing him to be late.  Well, he hoped that she'd understand when he told her why he was late. 


	6. Friday Night

Same Day 

**15 minutes later**

**Mackenzie Residence**

Harm got out of the car and looked up to Mac's window.  _What did I ever do to deserve her love?  She is so amazing and beautiful.  She is perfect, really.  _Harm thought about how great Mac was until her got to her door and knocked.  When she answered all he could think was that he was a very, very lucky man.  She was wearing jeans that fit like a second skin and a top that did more than its fair share of showing some skin.  Harm stood in her doorway, stunned to say the least. 

Mac blushed under his scrutiny before saying, "Do want to stand there all weekend or do you want to leave?"

Harm shook his head to break out of the fantasy that was spinning in his head that involved that shirt and those pants.  "Uh, yeah.  I'm sorry, here let me take that bag for you.  You all set?"

Mac handed him her bag and said, "Yeah. I brought everything you told me to, and a little something extra."

"What is the 'little something extra?'"  Harm mocked her.

"It's a surprise.  So were are we going?"  Mac asked innocently, know full well that he was not going to tell her.

"I'm not going to tell you.  I'm going to let you find out for yourself."  He answered when they got to the car.  When he was finished putting her bag in the back her took her hand pinned her against the car.  He smiled at the shocked expression on her face before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss.  He was about to pull back when Mac got over her initial shock and weaved her fingers through his hair, pulling him down closer so she could deepen the kiss.  When they parted Harm looked down at her and said, "If that effects like this, then how am I going to survive the weekend?"

"I'm sure you can handle yourself, Flyboy."  Mac said saucily as she ducked under his arm and got into the car.

"Yeah, sure I can."  Harm mumbled under his breath and turned to get in the car as well.

Same Day 

**Dulles Airport**

**Washington, D.C.**

"Harm, what are we doing at the airport?" Mac asked, looking at him.

"Well, normally people take planes to somewhere.  In our case a vacation." 

"Yes, but why?  It's only a weekend, we don't have enough time for a full fledged vacation."

"I'm determined to make it seem like such.  Now, come on security's bound to take a while."  Harm said, getting out of the car and retrieving their bags.

Harm was right; security took about an hour and a half, causing them to nearly miss the plane.  While Mac was waiting in line she pondered what Harm was up to and why they were at the airport.  He had indicated that he made one stop before coming to pick her up, which was why he was late.  Mac decided that she would pick up the subject once they boarded the plane. 

When they boarded the plane Harm told Mac to find seats while he took care of something.  When he was sure she was out of earshot he asked the flight attendant if he could speak to the captain. 

"May I ask why, sir?"  She asked politely.

Harm pulled out his Navy ID card and said, "I am traveling with my fiancé on a trip, and our destination is supposed to be a surprise.  I would like to know if he could refrain from saying it until the end of the flight."  

The flight attendant glanced at the pilot's door before telling Harm to wait while she asked the pilot if he had time to see a visitor.  When she came back out she said, "You may ask him, Commander Rabb, but please make it quick."

"Thank you, ma'am."  Harm said to the flight attendant.  Harm knocked on the door and entered when told to do so.

"What can I do for you, Commander?"  The pilot asked without looking up from his checklist.

"I was wondering if you could refrain from say our destination until the end of the flight when we are about to land, sir?"

"And why is that?"

"Because I am traveling with my, hopefully, soon-to-be fiancé.  And she doesn't know where we are going.  I would greatly appreciate it."

"I'll see what I can do for you, Commander."  With that the captain started reading off the checklist to his co-pilot.

Harm took this as his signal to leave and did so.  He thanked the flight attendant with a smile and headed for his seat.

When he took his seat next to Mac she asked, "What took you so long, Squid?"

"Just talking to the captain about how long he thinks it will take to get there." Harm answered simply, taking out a magazine from the seat back in front of him.

"You asked him not to say our destination didn't you?" Mac asked accusingly.

"Am I that obvious?"  Harm asked, taking her hand knowing how she hated take-offs.

"No, I just know you too well."  Mac took a deep breath when she felt the plane's wheels lift off the ground.  When she was sure her voice would be steady she continued, "I know that not knowing where we going is part of the surprise, but you also know that I don't prefer surprises."

Harm tightened his grip on her hand when he noticed the plane leave the ground.  He looked at her as she talked but he didn't hear a word of it.  When he saw her mouth stop moving he said, "I know you just as well as you know me.  And I know that you'll say that you hate surprises but once you find out what the surprise is you will love it.  So, with that said why don't you put those headphone things on and settle back to watch the in-flight movie."

Mac looked up him or a moment before grabbing the headphone and doing as he suggested.

Harm didn't prefer the idea of watching a movie while flying, so he settled back and closed his eyes, knowing that he probably wouldn't get a lot of sleep tonight.  He glanced over at Mac to see that she was watching the movie then looked down at their entwined hands.  _They fit so perfectly together.  I can't wait to put a ring on her finger; it's going to look so great.  Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb, that sounds perfect.  And I get another kid outta the deal; well hopefully more than one but for right now Jamie and Jase are a handful.  I'm sure we'll talk about it once everything is settled._  Harm drifted off into a light sleep, dreaming of Mac and making family with her.  

He awoke again to the sound of the flight attendant saying that they were making their last rounds to pick up trash from the aisles and to make sure that "your tray tables and seat backs are in the up right and locked position."  He turned to look at Mac and saw that she too was a sleep with her head cradled in her palm.  Harm smiled as an idea came to mind.  He lifted the armrest up and scooted as close as he could get to Mac without waking her up.  He then took her head lightly into his hands and kissed her cheek lightly saying, "Sarah, you have to wake up we're going to land."  He turned her head a bit more to face him and kissed the corner of her mouth before saying, "Don't you want to know where we're going?"  He rotated her head that last bit and touched his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

Mac came out of her wonderful dream only to think that she was still dreaming.  There was a light twinge in her neck, but it wasn't painful.  And she had the sensation of warmth on her lips.  As she pulled herself from sleep she realized that she wasn't dreaming and that Harm was kissing her.  Not one to let and opportunity pass her by, Mac twisted around in her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck to enable her to kiss him fully.  Just when she would've deepened the kiss, Harm pulled back and smiled at her.

"Hey, sleepyhead."  He murmured.

Mac opened her eyes slowly and smiled at Harm groggily, "Hey, yourself.  I could get used to waking up like that."

He only smiled and kissed her lightly again.  

Just when she was going to say something the pilot's voice came out through the plane's speakers.

"We are now making our dissent.  Once again, on behalf of Delta Airlines, we would like to thank you for joining us and we hope that enjoyed the ride.  Again, have a nice weekend and think of us when you choose to fly.  Welcome to the Bahamas."

Mac looked at Harm in shock and awe.  When she finally found he voice she said, "The Bahamas?  Are you serious?"  When he only nodded and smiled she through herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Harm pulled her back and asked, "Are you happy?"

"Are you kidding?  Of course I'm happy; I'm ecstatic!  The Bahamas, I can't believe we're in the Bahamas!  Oh, Harm, I love you so much!"  She hugged him tightly again before re-buckling her seatbelt and preparing to land.

(A/N:  I know that the kids have been missing in the last few chapters, but they're coming back……promise! J )  

  


	7. Friday Nigh in the Bahamas

Friday Night 

**Harm's parents' house**

**Bahamas**

"Harm, where are we?"  Mac asked, looking up at the huge two-story house.

"This is my step-father's place.  He got it for my mom when I was sixteen.  They come down here every now and then to get away from it all.  He said they wouldn't mind us using it for the weekend."  He explained as he got their bags from the trunk.

The house was wonderfully built with a wrap-around porch that allowed you to walk out almost any door and see a beautiful view of the ocean.  When Harm unlocked the door Mac walked through the foyer and into the living room. It was furnished with expensive leather furniture and an equally expensive glass coffee table.

"Mac, do you want something to eat?  Or do you want to get settled first?"  Harm asked, setting their bags down and walking towards her.

Mac turned around and said, "I have no idea what to say.  This whole evening has been one huge surprise."

"That was the idea."  He stated, snagging her around the waist and bringing her close to him.

"You do know me too well.  I love this surprise."  Mac said, smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"See, what did I say?  Now, you never answered my question.  Do you want to eat or get settled first?"

"Neither."

"Neither?  What do you want to do then?"

Mac said nothing; only pressed her lips to his in a kiss that sent his head spinning and the blood rushing to lower areas.  Mac pulled back and asked huskily, "Does that answer your question?"

Speech was beyond his capabilities at the moment, so he simply pulled her in for another heart stopping, blood-sizzling kiss.  He pulled back and asked, "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

Mac smiled at his question.  Of course he would want to know if she was sure.  "Yes, Harm, I'm sure.  I've wanted this-you-for so long I can't remember when it started."

Harm kissed her again, but without the urgency, and took her hand.  He entwined their fingers together and pulled her towards the bedroom.


	8. Bahamas

Saturday, April 18 

**Harm's parents' house**

**Bahamas**

Mac woke up and stretched.  She looked to her left and smiled at Harm.  They had finally gone to sleep around three in the morning and though she was exhausted she was awake only six hours later.  Deciding against waking Harm up for another entertaining…event, she got out of bed.  After throwing a robe on she wondered into the hallway.  The walls were decorated with pictures and paintings similar to the ones she had seen in the foyer last night when they arrived.  _Probably from her gallery, _Mac thought.  She walked further and turned into a room occupied by a desk and three chairs.  Mac could tell that this was where his mom worked when she was down here.  It had a distinct feminine feel to it.  When her stomach rumbled she decided that she would go find the kitchen and make breakfast for Harm then bring it to him in bed.  

When she did eventually find the kitchen, she had to stand and stare at the size of it.  It was at least the size of her apartment; fully equipped with a double oven and top-of-the-line stove and microwave.  She walked to the refrigerator and after opening it decided that she would make an egg and cheese omelet for Harm while making bacon with hash browns for herself.  

When she was done with breakfast, she set it on a tray and carried it upstairs into the bedroom.  After making sure it wouldn't fall off the nightstand she bent to wake up Harm.  Mac thought about how to got about waking him up before deciding that she would wake him up just as he woke her on the plane.  She sat down on the side of the bed, careful not to touch him.  Then, she touched her lips softly to his and pulled back to see if it worked.  Nope, so she tried again, only this time she kissed him harder and longer.

Harm woke up slowly only to find out that he was being kissed.  Knowing that it was Mac made it that much better.  He tried to sit up but his body wasn't responding to the signals his brain was sending.  So he improvised, winding his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her atop him.  

Though there was a sheet, blanket, and robe separating them Mac could still feel the desire that was quickly building inside of him.  _Better stop this before it goes any farther,_ Mac thought, trying to get out of his grip.  Even though he was still half asleep he was still stronger than her, so she switched tactics.  "Harm, I made breakfast." She managed to get out between kisses.  After that didn't work, she put her hand in between their mouths so he wouldn't be able to kiss her lips.

"Ah, c'mon Mac, what's the fun in waking up next to you and not being able to take advantage of it?"  Harm complained.  

"I'm sure you'll get your chance; just not this morning.  I made us breakfast."  Mac stated getting up and grabbing the tray off the nightstand.  "An egg and cheese omelet for you and bacon with hash browns for me."

"Wow, Mac, thanks.  You didn't have to do this."  Harm said even as she placed the tray in front of him.

"I know I didn't have to do this, but I wanted to.  Besides, it's the least I could do after everything you've done for me this weekend."

"But the weekend's not over yet.  We still have all day today and tonight and tomorrow before we leave."  Harm said through a mouthful of food.

"What are we doing today anyway?"

He swallowed before answering.  "Well, I was thinking we could lay out on the beach and go swimming, then we could do whatever you wanted to do."

"That sounds like a plan."  Mac stated, setting her plate aside.

After breakfast they shared a shower under the argument that they were only doing their part in conserving water.  When they were ready they went down to the beach and swam in the ocean, which was surprisingly warm, then laid out and "got some sun."  When Harm heard Mac's stomach growl he took her back to the house and told her sit down while he got lunch ready.

"But I want to help."  Mac protested, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, and I wanted to cook you breakfast but look how that turned out.  So, you get to watch and wait until its ready."

"Are you saying that you didn't like that I made you breakfast?"  Mac asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, I loved that you made me breakfast.  But I was going to make my special omelets.  So instead of omelets, you're getting shrimp salad."  Harm said getting out what he needed to make it.

Mac did as she was told and sat until lunch was ready and Harm joined her at the table.  

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"  Harm asked.

"I want to go shopping."  Mac answered, already giddy with excitement.

"Well, there aren't a lot of shops, but I think we could manage that."

They set off on a three-hour shopping spree.  Harm had been wrong, there were plenty of shops.  Mac had bought something for just about everyone, Harm noted, everyone except herself.

"Mac, you bought something for everyone you know.  Why not buy something for yourself?"  Harm asked, holding the bags up to illustrate his point.

"Because I have everything I want; he's standing right in front of me."  She smiled and kissed him before dodging into yet another store.

After finding her in the store, he said, "I want you to pick out a nice dress.  One that you would wear to a fancy restaurant."

"Why?"  Mac questioned, looking at him.

"Because I am taking you out to dinner tonight, and I want to buy you a dress."  He explained.

"Well, if you're buying.  Does it come with shoes?"  Mac asked, with a smile on her face.

"It comes with anything you want."

It took another hour for her to pick out the perfect dress and the shoes to match.  When they finally got back to the house it was nearly 5:30.

"We have about an hour before we have to be at the restaurant.  So do whatever it is that women do to primp up or whatever."  Harm said, handing her the bag containing her dress.

Mac took the bag from Harm and turned towards the bathroom.  She indulged herself in the huge tub with scented bubbles and luxurious oils and lotions.  After making sure her hair was perfect, she walked into the bedroom and pulled the dress out of the bag.  From the moment she saw it hanging on the rack she knew it was the perfect dress.  It was designed to make a man wonder what was underneath the little swatches of fabric and lace.  It was strapless and went down to mid thigh, and the shoes she got accentuated her calves and making her look taller than she really was.  She unzipped the back and stepped into it.  After slipping into the shoes she gave herself one last look in the mirror and opened the door.  She knew she would find Harm in the family room, most likely watching TV or reading a book.

Harm looked up from the TV screen when he heard her coming down the stairs.  He had to stop his jaw from falling on the floor when he saw her.  She was beautiful.  The dress was perfect; it was tight in all the right places and showed just enough skin to make any man wonder what was beneath.  He stood up and walked over to her and circled his finger, ordering her to turn around so he could get a view of the back.  

When she turned around to face him again, he said, "You look amazing."

"Thank you.  You don't look to bad yourself."  That was the biggest understatement anyone could ever say.  He looked gorgeous in his black suit and shirt, with a baby blue tie that made his eyes stand out much more.

"Shall we?"  Harm asked, extending his arm.

Mac wound her arm through his and they were off.

Same Day Borders Restaurant Bahamas After being seated Harm ordered non-alcoholic Champaign and an appetizer for Mac and himself. "So, what do you think of the place?" Harm asked, taking her hand and entwining his fingers with hers. Mac took a moment to look around at the enormous dinning room with the crystal chandeliers and golden lamps.  The plates were obviously hand painted with gold around the edges.  "I think its beautiful.  Everything is beautiful, right down to the plates and crystal glasses." Harm smiled in response and lifted his menu with his free hand.  After ordering their food, Harm suggested that they dance.  Mac agreed and joined him on the little dance floor of the restaurant.  Harm brought his arm around her waist while the other held her hand close to his heart.  Mac laid her head on his chest and slowly swayed with him to the music.  _This is all so perfect_, Mac thought to herself._  This whole weekend has been perfect.  And to think that all we had to do is share our feelings and this could've happened years ago!  Oh well, best not to dwell on the past._ "What you thinking about?"  Harm asked breaking the silence. "Just thinking that you're perfect.  And that I love you."  Mac answered looking up and smiling at him. Harm smiled back and bent down to kiss her.  Should I do it now?  I know she's going to be happy but I don't know when to do it.  I was thinking after the meal, but now I'm thinking now.  What to do, what to do?  After much debate Harm decided that he would do it when they got back to the table. 

"Harm, would you mind if we went at sat down now?"  Mac asked, looking up.  "These shoes go extremely well with the dress, but they are uncomfortable."

Harm smiled and nodded. He led her back to the table and pulled her chair out for her, but didn't go back to his own seat instead he knelt beside her chair and waited until she turned to face him.

"Harm, what's wrong?"  Mac asked, looking concerned.

Harm pulled the box out of his jacket pocket and took a deep breath before looking up.  He opened the box and started by saying, "Sarah, I love you more than life itself; you are my world.  If you say yes, I promise to forever love you and Jamie.  I promise to take care of you and protect you, even when you say that you are a marine and can take care of yourself.  Will you marry me?"

Mac looked at the ring and then back at Harm with tears burning behind her eyes.  "Harm, what about the kids?  What if they don't want this?  I mean, I love you more than anything but…"  She trailed off when he slipped the ring out of the box.

"I knew you would say something like that.  So, before I picked you up Friday, I made a stop at Bud and Harriet's house to ask them what they thought.  I asked Jamie of she would allow me to marry you and the only thing that she said was "what took you so long in the first place?"  Then I asked Jase if he would mind me getting married again and him getting a mother.  He told to go for it and you with all I had and to not let you slip away, again.  Does that answer your question?"

Mac nodded wordlessly, letting the tears finally fall.

"Good, now you can answer mine.  Sarah Mackenzie, will you marry me?"  Harm asked slipping the ring slowly on her finger.

"Yes."  Was all she could manage before she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and holding him tightly.  She pulled back and kissed him hard and long.  "I love you."  She said quietly when they parted.

"I love you, too."  He said just as quietly. 


	9. Epilogue

Rabb Residence 

**Virginia**

**Three years later**

Mac was washing the dishes as she heard the front door open and the voices that followed.

"It was a foul and you know it!"  She heard Jamie say.

"Oh, please, stop your complaining.  You won didn't you?"  Jase said, as he followed his sister into the kitchen.

"Yeah, but she only won by fault."  Harm countered walking in as well.

Mac smiled as they all sat down at the table.  "So, she beat both of you today, huh?"

Harm and Jase both glared at her before grunting and turning away.  

Mac only laughed at the reaction, as she did every time one of them lost, and went upstairs.

It had been three years since Harm had asked her to marry him, and two and a half since they had been married.  Mac smiled as she looked down at the gold wedding band on her left ring finger.  _Two years later and it still surprises me to see it there_, she thought.  The Admiral hadn't been too surprised to find out that they were engaged and said that he would see to it that they were still able to work at JAG.  Harriet and Bud couldn't even begin to contain their excitement and Harriet had set up an engagement party in two months, at the Admiral's house.  A couple months later they were married, by none other than Chaplain Turner.  Jay had been Mac's Maid of Honor while Jase posed as Harm's Best Man.  Mac was lost in thought until she felt Harm's hands on her shoulders.

"She perfect isn't she?"  Harm whispered, looking down at their baby daughter, Brittany Sarah Rabb.

"Yes, she is.  She has your eyes, you know."  Mac whispered back, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, but she was lucky and got her mother's beautiful looks."  He brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Yeah, well maybe next time he or she will have your looks and my brain."  Mac smiled and leaned into to kiss him.

Just when their lips would've touched, Brittany chose that moment to wake up.  The groan of protest slipped back down his throat when he looked down into the crib and saw his baby girl reaching out with he little arms, begging to be picked up.  When Mac made a move to grab her, he stopped her and did so himself.  One look into that tiny scrunched up face and he fell in love all over again.  As if suddenly realizing that she was being held, Brittany stopped crying and looked, wide-eyed, up at her father.

"I can't believe we made this little miracle.  She is so tiny and small."  Harm whispered.

Mac dabbed at the tears that had suddenly burned her eyes and blurred her vision, and cursed the hormones that destroyed the strong marine façade she still tried to uphold.  

When she said nothing, Harm looked over at her and asked, "What's wrong?  What is it?"

Mac shook her head and wiped at the last of the tears before saying, "It's just these damn hormones."

Harm laughed quietly and pulled Mac closer to him so they could both look at the baby.  "And to think, we're gonna do this all over again."

Mac smiled and lay her hand over his where it lay on her still flat stomach.  "And I wouldn't have it any other way.  I love you, Harmon Rabb."

"And I love you, Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb."

**(A/N: That's it folks.  Hope you liked it. Thank you for all the reviews that were posted. It really kept me going. ****J****)**


End file.
